Christmas Love
by Hansoori
Summary: Musim dingin yang ditunggu Kim Jaejoong akhirnya tiba di depan mata,namun ada yang berbeda kali ini sepertinya ia menemukan seseorang yang akan menemaninya menikmati salju tahun ini. Bagaimana ia membuka hatinya untuk seorang direktur muda tampan bernama Jung Yunho?-Yunjae story. YOO! CHAP 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong! I'm newbie here! Perkenalkan saya author baru disini,Soori imnida! My first fic,hope you like it. Silahkan membaca,Enjoy it :)

**Title : Christmas Love**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong (Yunjae) and many others**

**Disclaimer : Bukan milik author,hanya milik Tuhan,Orangtua mereka,Entertainment mereka dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : BoyxBoy,Yaoi,Typo(s),tidak sesuai EYD,alur berantakan dan lainnya.**

**Chap 1-First snow in December**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong-ah,mau pulang bersama?" Tanya seorang namja imut bertubuh montok sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

"Hmm.." Hampir saja Jaejoong menjawab 'oke',kalau saja ia tidak melihat seorang namja berjidat lebar yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Tidak usah deh suie,aku pulang sendiri saja" ucap Jaejoong cepat sambil menenteng tas bergambar gajah miliknya.

"Eh? Wae?" Tanya Junsu tak mengerti penolakan dari sahabat karibnya sejak kecil itu.

"Karena namjachingu-mu sudah menanti,aku tak mau merusak kemesraan kalian suie,selamat bersenang-senang yah! Bye!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berdadah ria meninggalkan Yoosu couple menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"Yaachh! Joongie!" Teriak Junsu dari dalam kelas yang tentu saja tak akan didengar Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu keluar kelas. "Haiss..ini karenamu jidat lebar! Sekarang Joongie harus pulang sendiri,ini salahmu! Apa maumu sekarang?" Junsu menatap galak pada sang namjachingu.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh geli melihat kejudesan namjachingu manisnya itu."Jangan marah-marah dong chagi" Ucap Yoochun gemas sambil mencubit pipi tembem Junsu-membuat sang empu mendelik kesal karenanya.

"Biarlah Jaejoong pulang sendiri kali ini,kalau ia terus bersamamu,kapan ada yang berani mendekatinya kalau ia terus-terus dijaga macan betina sepertimu,eoh?" Ledek Yoochun yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan 'kasih sayang' dari sang kekasih.

"Kajja! Sekarang kita kencan!" Ucap Yoochun semangat sambil menggandeng tangan sang kekasih.

**Back to Jaejoong**

"Hmm..kapan salju turun? Ini kan sudah Desember" gumam Jaejoong sambil terus berjalan pelan di sepanjang trotoar yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang sibuk di tengah kepadatan kota Seoul.

Jaejoong terus berjalan sambil sesekali melantunkan lirik-lirik lagu yang ia dengar melalui headset yang tersambung dengan ipod-nya,tanpa ia sadari salju pertama tahun ini telah turun menyelimuti rambut hitam dan jas sekolahnya.

"Eoh? Salju?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sekelilingnya. Walau baru beberapa menit salju turun,namun sudah cukup untuk menutupi hampir separuh aspal jalanan yang ia lalui.

Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke depan. Mata doe-nya nampak berkilat-kilat senang bagai anak kecil yang dibelikan es krim. Senyumnya tampak merekah saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya,salju... Yah salju yang ia ditunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Tak henti-hentinya ia memandang takjub momen indah di hadapannya,selalu saja ia seperti ini setiap tahun ketika musim dingin tiba. Ia benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya saat bola-bola es itu berjatuhan di atas telapak tangan kanannya yang menjulur. Cukup lama ia berdiri mematung di sana,menikmati salju yang terus mengguyur jalanan yang dilaluinya,seolah tak perduli dengan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan orang-orang yang melewatinya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kehadiran seorang namja asing yang telah berdiri mengamatinya saat ini.

_Yunho POV :_

"Hahh..lagi-lagi pekerjaan ! Mengganggu liburanku saja" Gumamku sebal sambil meninggalkan café yang kugunakan untuk makan siang tadi.

Baru saja ingin kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung kantor yang terletak tak jauh dari café tadi,saat mataku menangkap sesosok namja diseberang jalan yang begitu menarik perhatianku. Sosok itu tampak memandang kagum seolah-olah ada hamparan pemandangan indah dihadapannya,padahal yang ada disana hanyalah jalanan yang mulai dipenuhi salju. Entah apa yang mendorongku menyeberangi jalan hingga tiba di samping sosok yang kulihat tadi.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya,tampaknya ia masih belum menyadari keberadaanku. Ia tetap memandang lurus ke depan dengan senyum mengembang dan sebelah tangan yang menengadah. Aku masih menatap ke arahnya,tanpa sadar aku mengagumi wajah cantiknya,yahh..ia memang seorang namja,namun ia memiliki wajah cantik bak seorang yeoja.

Matanya bulat hitam indahnya,bulu mata selentik milik yeoja,hidung mancung,bibir plum merah menggoda dipadukan kulit putih bersih seputih salju di hadapannya.'Benar-benar indah..' Batinku tanpa sadar.

_Yunho POV end~_

Jaejoong masih saja menatap kagum ke depan,tanpa sedikitpun berniat menoleh pada namja tampan yang telah menatapnya sejak tadi,sepertinya ia masih tak menyadarinya.

_Swing~_

Angin musim dingin kembali berhembus,membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau menghentikan kegiatannya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya itu ke dalam saku jas seragamnya.

Waktu terus berlalu,begitu juga orang-orang yang terus berlalu lalang melewati kedua namja yang masih betah berdiri di pinggir trotoar sambil menatap lurus gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang berjatuhan. Entah yang apa yang dipikirkan kedua namja ini,nampaknya mereka masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing saat langit telah berganti warna menjadi kuning kejinggaan.

"Kedinginan?" Tanya salah satu diantara mereka-memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak tadi-saat melihat namja disampingnya menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Eoh?" Samar-samar Jaejoong masih dapat mendengar suara tadi,entah mengapa ia merasa suara bariton itu bersumber dari namja-yang entah sejak kapan-berada di sampingnya. Ia terpaku sejenak saat melihat wajah namja itu. Geez! Mata musangnya begitu tajam,bibir hatinya begitu menarik perhatian,rahang tegas khas seorang namja,dan aura manly yang menguar begitu jelas.

Namja itu menoleh ke samping,hingga mata musangnya bertemu dengan mata doe di hadapannya.

'DEG'

Love at the first sight? Mungkinkah?

Aksi tatap menatap itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa detik,hingga Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung melihat Jaejoong yang masih terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

'Shit! Ada apa denganku?' Cepat-cepat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan menetralkan detak jantungnya kembali.

Yunho tersenyum tipis saat menangkap rona merah-yang sedikit tersamarkan oleh penerangan minim-pada wajah namja cantik itu.

"Kedinginan?" Ulang Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong yang merasa diajak bicara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Lalu kenapa tidak pulang?" Yunho kembali bertanya-setelah mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Jaejoong-lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Emm..itu karena aku masih mau disini" jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"Kau menyukai musim dingin?"

"Eumm!" Angguk Jaejoong cepat. "Siapa yang tidak menyukai musim dingin? Musim dingin membawa kebahagiaan bagi semua orang,salju yang indah,dan natal yang penuh semangat." Celoteh Jaejoong sambil menampilkan senyum indah yang semakin menambah kesan cantiknya.

"Geurae? Nado. Aku juga menyukainya"

Hening. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka hingga langit senja telah berganti dengan gelapnya malam bertabur bintang,dan penerangan lampu cerah dari toko-toko di sekitar mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang,ini sudah malam,tidak baik bagi anak seusiamu pulang malam" nasihat Yunho seperti seorang appa.

"Heum..betul juga! Kalo gitu aku pulang. Ba-bangapseumnida!" Ucap Jaejoong kaku sambil berlalu dari tempatnya tadi.

Yunho pun segera kembali ke tujuan awalnya saat melihat namja tadi telah menghilang ditelan keramaian pejalan lain.

Baru beberapa langkah Yunho berjalan,ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh? Siapa namanya?" Gumam Yunho tak jelas.

"Ah sudahlah,mungkin suatu saat kita dapat bertemu lagi" Yunho kembali berjalan menuju kantor kerjanya.

**That's how our first meeting start,That's how the fate bind us together.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

(To Be Continued)

So..how? Interested? Menarik kah? Saya hanya mencoba,kalo dapat tanggapan dari readers,saya akan lanjut secepatnya. Kalo bisa review ne? Hanya sebagai sedikit upah bagi author :D

Gomawo for reading my fic~


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong Yeoreobun! Soori is back :)

Mianhae karena chap 1 banyak typo yang tak disadari tapi uda diperbaiki kok. Dan Gamsahamnida buat readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan bagi para reviewers saya sudah membaca semuanya satu per satu,terimakasih banyak buat respon positifnya baik berupa review,follow dan fav *deepbow

This is chap 2,Just Enjoy then~

**Title : Christmas Love**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong -Yunjae- and many others**

**Disclaimer : Bukan milik author,hanya milik Tuhan,Orangtua mereka,Entertainment mereka dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : BoyxBoy,Yaoi,Boys Love,Typo(s),tidak sesuai EYD,alur berantakan dan lainnya.**

**Chap 2-Fate?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jung's Mansion**

Sang mentari telah terbit di ufuk timur,menyongsong kemilau langit cerah pagi hari. Populasi makhluk hidup yang disebut manusia telah terjaga dari tidurnya dan mulai beraktivitas,namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi sosok namja di kediaman mewah ini. Sang namja yang tak lain merupakan anak sulung keluarga Jung ini,masih tampak enggan meninggalkan alam mimpinya,tak menghiraukan sinar matahari yang menyelip masuk melewati gorden cokelat keemasannya.

'Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt..'

Getaran-getaran yang ditimbulkan sebuah benda tipis yang disebut handphone itu tak mampu menyadarkan dirinya yang masih terbuai dalam tidurnya.

Kringgg.. Kringgg..

Berselang beberapa detik,terdengarlah suara nyaring khas panggilan masuk pada telepon genggam yang terletak di atas meja mahoni di pinggir ranjang.

"Nghh.. " Namja bermata musang itu mulai tergganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya,ia menggeliat tak nyaman saat mendengar suara ribut yang bersumber dari telepon genggamnya.

Kringg.. Kringg.. Kringg..

Kali ini,smartphone canggih itu kembali menyala memanggil sang pemilik untuk segera mengangkatnya.

Yunho-sang namja yang terusik ketenangannya-mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya mencari-cari benda yang mengusik tidurnya di sebelah tempat tidur tepatnya di atas sebuah meja kecil berbahan kayu mahoni.

"Yeoboseyo?" Terdengar suara parau khas orang bangun tidur saat telepon genggam itu tersambung.

"..."

"Ne? Sekarang?"

"..."

"Ahh.. arraseo" ucapnya sebelum menekan tombol merah pada smartphonenya-menutup perbincangan singkat paginya itu.

PIPP

Setelah meletakkan smartphonenya kembali,Yunho bangkit dengan malas-malasan meninggalkan kasur king-size nya menuju kamar mandi.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Baiklah,ujian kalian telah berakhir hari ini,mulai besok kalian sudah libur,pembagian rapor akan diberikan saat masuk" Seorang namja paruh baya mengumumkan liburan semester sekolah dengan pembawaan penuh wibawa di depan salah satu kelas SM High School.

"Yayyyy!" Sorak sorai para murid berkumandang saat itu pula begitu mendengar pengumuman dari namja yang mereka panggil songsaengnim itu.

"Selamat siang,selamat berlibur semuanya." Akhir sang songsaengnim sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Nde songsaengnim!" Ucap para murid serempak.

Seusai kepergian songsaeng mereka,para murid mulai bergegas menyusun peralatan belajar mereka ke dalam tas,dan meninggalkan kelas dengan ceria sambil berbagi cerita satu sama lain mengenai rencana liburan bersama keluarga masing-masing. Perasaan gembira yang dirasakan murid-murid itu terasa begitu kontras dengan perasaan campur aduk yang dirasakan salah satu murid cantik yang duduk di pojokan kelas.

"Joongie-ah!" Panggil seorang namja imut berpantat bebek-Junsu-semangat.

"Hm?" Gumam yang dipanggil-Jaejoong-malas.

"Ya! Jangan cemberut gitu dong" bujuk Junsu sambil mencoba menghibur teman baiknya itu.

Sedangkan Jaejoong tak menanggapi perkataan Junsu sama sekali malah sibuk menghindari colekan-colekan tangan nakal Junsu.

"Joongie-ah,Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Cassie café? Aku yang traktir es krim,eothe?"

"Hah? Es krim?!" Tanya Jaejoong tertarik dengan mata doe yang berbinar-binar menerima penawaran Junsu. "Okay!" Ucap Jaejoong semangat sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan segera menarik Junsu keluar.

"Eh? Chakhaman!" Tahan Junsu cepat. "Ehm.. Aku tak mungkin pergi tanpa Chunnie kan?" Junsu memasang wajah polosnya.

"Hah?" Jaejoong kembali memasang wajah muram yang bahkan dua kali lipat lebih suram dari yang sebelumnya begitu mendengar permintaan Junsu. Bukannya Jaejoong tak menyukai namjachingu sahabatnya itu,tapi ia benar-benar benci saat Junsu dan Yoochun bersama,sangat.. sangat amat.. menyebalkan baginya.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Yoona,ottokhe jinaeseyo (apa kabar?)" Yunho meletakkan sekeranjang buah di atas meja besi di samping kasur yang ditempati seorang yeoja yang terbaring lemah.

"Jal Jinaeseyo (Baik-baik saja) oppa" Yeoja yang dipanggil Yoona itu menjawab dengan mengulum senyum manis pada bibir pucatnya.

"Baguslah" Yunho tersenyum sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, "Ingin jalan-jalan sebentar?" Tawarnya.

"Ne! Kajja" ajak Yoona sembari bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Tak lama,seorang perawat datang membawa sebuah kursi roda sesuai permintaan Yunho. Dengan sigap Yunho membantu menopang Yoona untuk pindah dari kasurnya ke arah kursi roda yang disediakan.

Selama perjalanan tak banyak kata yang terucap,Yunho masih fokus mendorong kursi roda Yoona sambil sesekali menyapa dokter yang lewat.

"Eoh? Ke taman?" Tanya Yoona bingung saat Yunho membawanya ke taman rumah sakit.

"Ne"

"Ah.. Shireo!" Tolak Yoona sembari mendekap tubuhnya sendiri,manik matanya tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah,bibirnya bergetar-getar kecil-entah karena kedinginan atau mungkin suatu alasan lain yang tidak diketahui orang lain. "Aku benci musim dingin" desisnya.

Yunho tak kaget melihatnya,seolah sudah mengenal yeoja di depannya dengan baik. Yunho mengulurkan sebelah tangan ke arah Yoona dan berkata singkat "Peganglah"

Sang yeoja-Yoona-hanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya pula,berusaha menggapai tangan Yunho dan mendekapnya erat-seakan tangan itu memberinya kekuatan.

Menit-menit berikutnya kembali dilanda keheningan,Yoona tampak menatap salju di hadapannya itu kaku,dan Yunho tampak melamun.

'Musim dingin? Bukankah ia mengatakan semua orang menyukainya? Nyatanya,tidak semua' Yunho membatin sendiri.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Cassie café**

Jaejoong masih saja murung dengan tangan yang mengaduk-ngaduk es krim dihadapannya. Oh ayolah.. Demi apapun seorang Kim Jaejoong tak pernah mengabaikan es krim lezat seperti saat ini. Namun apa boleh buat sepertinya ia benar-benar kehilangan selera makan sekarang. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja alasan yang baru saja ia pikirkan saat di sekolahan,apalagi kalau bukan...

"Joongie-ah..ehm..p-ppali..habiskanh es krimh-muh.. " Ucap Junsu terbata-bata diakibatkan es krim dingin yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya yang penuh.

"Ani. Aku tidak nafsu makan karena kalian" ucap Jaejoong ketus sambil menatap malas kedua namja berstatus sepasang kekasih di hadapannya yang asik bersuap-suapan dengan mesranya.

"Yachh! Chunnie-yahh! Geumanhae!" Lengkingan khas lumba-lumba terdengar nyaring saat Yoochun akan kembali menyuapinya dengan sesendok besar wafer berisi es krim vanilla.

"Arraseo Joongie-ah,kita akan pergi sekarang,cepat habiskan es krim-mu,ne? Setelah membayar ini,kami akan pergi" kali ini Junsu mulai berbicara dengan normal saat sang namjachingu menghentikan aksi suap menyuap barusan.

"Ne! Cepatlah pergi! Bisa-bisanya kalian bermesraan di depan umum?!" Ucap Jaejoong kesal sembari mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ne.. ne.. Lagian apa salahnya sepasang kekasih bermesraan? Justru yang salah adalah kamu yang masih betah sendirian,Joongie-ah" ucap Junsu sambil terkekeh sesaat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Ia tengah menatap Junsu dengan mata melotot marah,hatinya mencelos kesal setengah mati,dan mungkin ada kobaran api tak kasat mata membara di sekelilingnya,oke terdengar berlebihan,tapi ia benar-benar benci diejek seperti ini. Nyaris saja ia melemparkan gelas es krim di tangannya,kalau saja ia tak segera sadar ia harus membayar biaya denda kalau merusak barang café,maka yang sekarang Jaejoong dapat lakukan hanyalah mengelus-ngelus dada setiap kali menjadi guyonan sahabatnya ini.

Selepas kepergian couple-yang ia anggap-pengganggu itu,Jaejoong segera menghabiskan es krimnya,setelahnya ia segera menyampirkan tas cokelat bergambar gajah favoritnya kembali lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar,saat...

Kring.. BUGH!

Suara berdebum keras terdengar besamaan dengan lonceng kecil di atas pintu café-yang biasa digunakan untuk mengetahui kedatangan tamu di café-berbunyi,disusul dengan suara rintihan kecil setelahnya.

"Auhh! Appeuda!" Ringis seseorang yang terduduk di atas ubin cokelat bermotif urat kayu itu sambil mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang mulai menampakkan benjolan kebiruan.

Sedangkan sang pelaku penabrak,tampak begitu kaget saat melihat orang yang ia tabrak. Namun namja penabrak itu mampu menyembunyikan ekpresi kagetnya dengan raut stoic-nya kembali. Namja itu memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas indra penglihatannya yang sedang membidik wajah orang yang menunduk itu.

Namja yang masih terduduk di atas ubin itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jaejoong,yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasa sang penabrak tak membantunya berdiri sama sekali. Ia bersiap hendak melayangkan sumpah serapah pada orang itu,namun apa yang dilihatnya,sungguh mengundang tatapan kaget yang membuat bola matanya membulat dua kali lipat.

'Deg'

Lagi-lagi serangan tiba-tiba itu menghinggapi jantung Jaejoong.

"K-kau.. " Jaejoong bergumam tak jelas saat melihat sang penabrak yang masih berdiri tegap memandangnya.

Namja yang dituding itu hanya tersenyum tipis-sangat amat tipis yang bahkan nyaris tak terlihat-sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

Jaejoong tak segera menyambut uluran itu,pikirannya sibuk berkelana,mengingat namja itu adalah namja yang sama yang ia temui kemarin di pinggir trotoar seberang café ini.

Namja dengan setelan kemeja semi-formal dan celana panjang yang membungkus kakinya.. Namja yang Jaejoong tidak ketahui namanya.. Namja yang memiliki wajah tampan nan dingin.. Namja yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.. Namja itu.. Yunho..

Apakah ini takdir? Apakah dunia hanya selebar daun kelor? Dunia yang begitu luas ini mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam kejadian tak terduga.

**Fate is the only reason when you can solve the life puzzle.**

'Takdir' kata-kata itulah yang terlintas dalam hati Jaejoong saat melihat namja itu lagi.

Jaejoong masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat Yunho melambai-lambaikan tangannya sekilas melihat Jaejoong yang kembali terdiam persis saat pertama kali mereka bertatap muka.

Dalam sekejab Jaejoong kembali dalam alam sadarnya dan menunduk malu sambil menerima kembali uluran tangan yang disodorkan Yunho.

Berkat insiden kecil itu,disinilah mereka sekarang,di pojok café dekat dengan jendela kaca besar,tempat yang sama dengan yang Jaejoong duduki beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Gwenchana?" Tampang datar Yunho tetap tak dapat menutupi nada khawatirnya saat bertanya.

"A-ahh.. Ne,gwenchana.. Auhh.." Ucap Jaejoong tak jelas,ia memang mengatakan ia baik-baik saja,namun seperti luka benturan dikepalanya tak dapat ikut berdusta bersamanya.

"Sini" ucap Yunho pelan sambil mengambil sebuah kain berisi es batu,yang ia minta kepada salah seorang pelayan café di sana.

"Eh?" Jaejoong masih tak mengerti niat baik Yunho untuk mengobatinya.

Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi,Yunho langsung bangkit-sedikit membungkuk dikarenakan meja penghalang diantara mereka-lalu meraih dagu Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengobati benjolan kepala Jaejoong dengan es batu pada tangannya yang lain.

Jaejoong terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi atas perlakuan namja di hadapannya ini,ia hanya mengerjap polos...

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

"Ahh.. Biar aku obati sendiri" pinta Jaejoong cepat saat merasakan panas kembali menjalari pipi putih mulusnya.

"Ne,igo" Yunho menyerahkan kain es tersebut kepada Jaejoong yang menunduk salah tingkah.

Keramaian café itu tak begitu dihiraukan oleh Yunho,ia masih sibuk mengamati wajah namja cantik di hadapannya ini. Entahlah ia merasa ada yang salah dengannya akhir-akhir ini hingga ia terus memikirkan namja cantik ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ah! Ia langsung teringat akan satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya sejak kemarin... NAMA,siapa namanya?

"Ah.. Bukankah kita telah bertemu dua kali? Tapi kita belum saling mengenal 'kan? Ireumi Mwoyeo? (Siapa namamu?)" Yunho membuka perbincangan.

"Oh,ne! Jeonun Jaejoong,Kim Jaejoong imnida" ucap Jaejoong polos sambil menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Jeonun Jung Yunho imnida" ucap Yunho datar.

**Meet with unbelieveable incident,is it fate or only coincidence?**

Kringg.. Kringg..

Suara handphone Yunho terdengar,mengusik suasana sunyi di antara mereka.

"Yeobose-" Ucapan Yunho terpotong saat orang di seberang telepon mengucapkan kata-kata panik begitu panggilannya tersambung.

"..."

"Jinjja? Ne,aku akan ke sana segera,umma"

PIPP

Panggilan itu terputus begitu saja.

Usai mendengar kabar yang tak mengenakkan itu,Yunho segera pamit undur diri.

"Mianhae Jaejoong-ssi,aku harus pergi sekarang. Kuharap lukamu segera sembuh,dan sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae. Annyeong"

"Ah.. Gwenchana,A-annyeong" entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa kecewa saat mendengar namja yang baru dikenalnya bernama Yunho ini akan pergi.

Begitu Yunho menghilang di balik pintu café,Jaejoong menghela nafas berat-seolah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga-tanpa sadar.

Jaejoong bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Tapi ia membuat pengecualian kali ini,ia penasaran dengan apa yang didengar namja tadi,hingga membuatnya tampak begitu terburu-buru. Yang pasti itu bukanlah telepon yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan,jelas-jelas namja tadi tidak memakai seragam kantoran seperti yang ia lihat saat pertemuan pertama mereka,dan ia juga mendengar-bukan menguping-pembicaraan mereka,dimana Yunho memanggil sang penelpon dengan sebutan umma. Entahlah kenapa ia begitu penasaran dan peduli dengan pembicaraan namja tadi.

**Sementara di luar café**

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kafe,dan hendak melangkah menuju mobilnya,saat sebuah pikiran menghinggapi batinnya.

'Unmyong?(Takdir?)' Batinnya,mengingat ia bertemu lagi dengan namja cantik tadi,ia tak menyangka takdir akan ikut andil membantu mereka berjumpa kembali.

_Flashback :_

Namja berperawakan tinggi tegap itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Korea Selatan,Seoul International Hospital.

Yunho-namja itu-berjalan menyusuri lobby rumah sakit menuju ke arah sebuah mobil Porsche hitam metalik yang terparkir rapi disana. Yunho memang sedang mengambil cuti awal bulan Desember ini-dengan dalih ingin isirahat sejenak atas semua pekerjaan berat di kantor-karena tak mungkin ia mengambil cuti saat hari libur umum nanti,alasannya mudah karena Jung Corp pasti sibuk beroperasi melayani pelanggan pada hari besar itu. Untuk urusan pekerjaannya selama cuti,ia sudah menyerahkannya kepada sang namdongsaeng tersayang,Jung Changmin,hal ini dilakukan juga untuk melatihnya agar terbiasa dengan posisi wakil direktur di usianya yang tergolong masih seumur jagung.

Tin.. Tin..

Klakson mobil hitam itu berbunyi sebentar sebelum akhirnya kursi kemudi itu diisi seorang direktur muda nan tampan. Yunho melajukan mobilnya ditengah jalan raya dengan kecepatan tetap 60km/jam. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung hendak kemana tujuannya saat ini,namun instingnya menuntunnya berkendara hingga sampai di distrik Myeongdong-tempat inilah yang menjadi saksi pertemuan yang mengikatnya dalam benang merah takdir dengan seorang namja cantik yang belum ia kenal itu. Ia tak tahu menahu kenapa ia tiba di sini,tapi ia tetap turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju pinggir trotoar itu,sayangnya orang yang ia ingin temui tak lagi disana. Saat ia hendak pergi dari trotoar itu,kakinya malah enggan melangkah,bahkan berjalan menuju sebuah café-yang ia tempati kemarin-di seberang jalan tanpa diperintah otaknya sama sekali.

Kring.. BUGH!

Suara itulah yang menuntunnya hingga bertemu kembali dengan sang namja cantik-Jaejoong.

_Flashback end~_

Yunho menyunggingkan seulas senyum menawan-yang mampu memikat hati yeoja manapun yang melihatnya-sebelum kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di tikungan jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

(To Be Continued)

Special Thanks to:

desi2121;YunHolic;Youleebitha;missjelek;hanasukie;jae sekundes;ifa. p. arunda; nunoel31;YunJae24;jijicoco;ginalee09;choireinx94;joongmax;Taeripark;Minyuuu;clouds06;Lonelydarksoul77;browniescookies;BlackXX;luiscounter63

Dan thankyou to all the silent readers too :D

Maaf ga bisa balas satu',cuma bisa balas beberapa ya

ifa. p. arunda : Yap! Betul,ini fic ringan untuk christmas hehe..

hanasukie : Gomawo buat kritiknya chingu,akan saya perbaiki,smoga di chap ini berkurang typonya.

jijicoco : Memang mata yunpa setajam silet,tapi ga melihat sampai tembus ke seberang kok,itu ketika dia uda di samping jaemma :)

Minyuuu : Um.. memang rencananya sih bikin yang sweet aja dan berchap pendek,karena menyambut natal,tapi kita lihat nnt ya :D

joongmax : Tentu tidak,pasti ada penghalangnya dong. Kalo mesra-mesra aja mana seru hahaa..

Jadi chap 2 muncul teka-teki hubungan Yunho dan Yoona nih hehe.. Review juseyoo~

Gomawo for reading my fic *bow


	3. Chapter 3

Alohaa~

Seperti biasa Thanks a lot buat para reviewers, semuanya sudah saya baca kok dan Terimakasih juga buat para readers! Mian buat kekurangan chap yang lalu, tapi akan saya perbaiki di chap ini.

Nah this is it! Chap 3! Enjoy it :)

**Title : Christmas Love**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong -Yunjae- and many others**

**Disclaimer : Bukan milik author,hanya milik Tuhan,Orangtua mereka,Entertainment mereka dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : BoyxBoy,Yaoi,Boys Love,Typo(s),tidak sesuai EYD,alur berantakan,and a little genderswitch for this chapter.**

**Chap 3-Our Life Stories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul International Hospital**

"_Umma_" panggil Yunho lembut saat melihat sesosok _yeoja_ yang duduk termenung di salah satu sudut koridor rumah sakit.

Seorang _yeoja_-yang masih tampak cantik di usianya yang tak muda lagi-menoleh saat merasa dipanggil.

"Yunho-ah,Yoona.." Suara terdengar bergetar menahan tangis, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap anak sulungnya dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran. "Yo-Yoona pingsan lagi.. hiks.." ucapnya sambil terisak pelan dalam dekapan hangat Yunho.

"_Arrayo umma, gwenchana_. Yoona pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho menenangkan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah sepasang suami istri tak jauh dari _umma_nya yang juga tengah terisak menatap kamar rawat Yoona yang belum juga terbuka.

Cklek!

Akhirnya pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka juga, keluarlah seorang _namja_ berusia sekitar 40 tahunan dengan jas putih dan stetoskop yang tergantung di sekitar lehernya didampingi beberapa orang perawat-dengan setumpuk papan catatan kesehatan pasien-di belakangnya.

Yunho dan _umma_nya beserta sepasang suami istri itu bangkit dan segera menghampiri _namja_ itu.

"_Uisa_, bagaimana keadaan Yoona?" Seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang tak lain adalah _umma_ Yoona, bertanya dengan cemas sambil menggenggam erat lengan seorang _namja_ berstatus suaminya di sisinya.

"Yoona baik-baik saja, ia hanya kelelahan, imunnya begitu lemah hingga kondisinya _drop _tiba-tiba seperti ini. Setelah istirahat yang cukup ia akan kembali pulih" Dokter Lee-begitulah nama yang tertera dalam tag nama jas putihnya-memberikan seulas senyum menenangkan kepada mereka semua.

"Kelelahan? Bagaimana mungkin? Selama ini Yoona tidak beraktivitas banyak dan hanya sesekali keluar ke taman ditemani Yunho" _Appa_ Yoona ikut bertanya.

"Kelelahan dalam konteks kalimat saya bukan hanya kelelahan secara fisik namun juga kelelahan secara batiniah. Yoona sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran, tentunya keadaan ini semakin mempercepat laju penurunan daya imun tubuhnya" jawab Dokter Lee tenang.

Sepasang suami istri itu tercenung sejenak mendengar penjelasan yang dipaparkan Dokter Lee.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Im, setelah ini saya mohon anda untuk datang ke ruangan saya. Karena ada hal penting yang perlu saya bicarakan" pinta Dokter Lee dengan pandangan serius yang terarah kepada sepasang suami istri bermarga Im yang merupakan orangtua Yoona.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Permisi" ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"_Ne, Gomawo uisa_" Yunho sedikit membungkuk.

Tak ingin bergelut terlalu lama dalam pikiran masing-masing, keempat orang itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Yoona selepas kepergian Dokter Lee.

Di sana berbaringlah seorang _yeoja_ manis dengan tubuh ringkih berbalut selimut tebal. Yoona menoleh ketika mendapati ada yang datang mengunjungi kamar sekaligus rumahnya selama setahun belakangan ini. Bukannya orangtuanya tak mampu merawat Yoona di rumah mereka sendiri, namun kondisi Yoona sering kali memburuk di saat yang tidak tepat, tentu saja ini membuat orangtuanya jadi kalang kabut apalagi dokter keluarga mereka memang tinggal terpisah dari kediaman mewah keluarga Im sehingga tidak setiap saat dokter itu siap siaga di tempat. Jadi karena alasan itulah Yoona ditempatkan di rumah sakit ini dalam sebuah kamar rawat VVIP dengan salah seorang dokter spesialis terbaik kenalan mereka yang menangani Yoona-Dokter Lee.

Yoona menyunggingkan senyum manisnya seperti biasa sambil menyapa kedua orangtuanya.

"_Umma.. Appa.. _" Sapanya, lalu kembali melanjutkannya saat melihat kedatangan tamu lain disana. "Jung _ahjumma_.. Yunho-ah" Ia kembali mengukir senyum dipaksakan pada wajah pucatnya.

"_Mianhae Yoona-ah.. _hiks.._ umma_ tidak bersamamu di saat-saat seperti ini.. hiks.. _Jeongmal mianhae_" Nyonya Im kembali terisak sambil memeluk Yoona erat, melihat kondisi memprihatinkan anak semata wayangnya malah membuat hatinya tergoncang hebat merasa ia bukanlah orangtua yang baik bagi anak gadisnya itu.

"_Ani_, ini bukan salah _umma _kok. Aku tidak apa-apa _umma_" Lagi-lagi Yoona hanya mampu mengukir sebuah senyum menenangkan pada _umma_nya.

"Yoona-ah,bukankah pagi ini Yunho bersamamu? Apa Yunho tak menjagamu dengan baik?" Tanya seorang _yeoja _lain yang berstatus _umma_ Yunho dengan sirat tak kalah khawatirnya.

"_Ani_, Yunho menjagaku dengan baik _ahjumma_. Aku hanya.. sedikit kelelahan" ucap Yoona ragu di akhir kalimatnya, sejurus kemudian ia kembali termenung memikirkan sesuatu yang tak orang lain ketahui.

xxxxxxxxxx

Klik!

Lampu ruangan itu menyala, menerangi langkah gontai seorang _namja_ berseragam SMA di dalam sebuah apartemen kecil nan nyaman namun sepi akan penghuni itu.

"Hahh.. " Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas berat-seolah ditimpa beban berton-ton beratnya di pundaknya-hari ini.

Jaejoong melangkah lunglai menuju sebuah dapur kecil dalam apartemennya, menghampiri sebuah kulkas dua pintu, dan meneguk sebotol air mineral dingin untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai ruang tamu apartemennya, duduk perlahan di atas sofa putih empuknya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat ini, pandangannya memang tertuju ke depan, namun sesungguhnya ia tengah menerawang jauh saat ini.

Sepi.. suasana ini seolah sudah menjadi penghuni tetap apartemen yang menjadi kediamannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Perasaan sepi, sedih, bahagia, rindu, khawatir, gelisah.. Semuanya telah ia jalani sendirian sejak berusia 15 tahun, dimana ia mulai harus terbiasa hidup mandiri, terpisah dari kedua orangtua dan _hyung_nya yang tinggal di luar negara gingseng ini. Inilah satu-satunya alasan kuat yang membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk saat mendengar pengumuman libur di sekolahnya, libur.. Berarti harus kembali sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Bukannya ia tak menyukai liburan, ia juga sama seperti anak sekolahan lainnya, ia juga senang menikmati cuti sejenak dari jadwal pelajaran yang memuakkan, namun di sisi lain, ia berbeda dari yang lainnya, dimana yang lain akan bersenang-senang dengan liburan bersama keluarga masing-masing, sedangkan dirinya hanya akan meringkuk kesepian di dalam apartemen kecilnya.

Orangtuanya tak pernah memperhatikan kebahagiaan kedua anak mereka-mengira dengan materi saja anak-anak mereka akan merasa cukup dan puas, orangtuanya hanya sibuk mengejar materi tanpa pernah menjalin hubungan akrab dengan anak-anak mereka layaknya keluarga normal lainnya. Sedangkan _hyung_nya yang kini melanjutkan kuliah bidang desain di negara matahari-Jepang-pun sama halnya dengan dirinya, sendirian sejak kecil tak mendapat perhatian khusus dari orangtuanya. _Hyung_nya ini sering menelpon Jaejoong untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaannya di sela-sela padatnya aktivitas kuliahnya.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sebuah koridor kecil yang menjadi lorong pemisah antar ruang kamar rawat pasien, kini dipenuhi oleh perbincangan serius oleh keempat orang dewasa ini.

"Yunho-ah, Chullie-ah, kumohon bantuan kalian" ucap Nyonya Im bersungguh-sungguh sambil mengenggam tangan Yunho dan seorang _yeoja_ yang berstatus _umma_ Yunho-Jung Heechul.

"Tenang saja, Jin Young-ah. Yunho pasti akan menjaga Yoona dengan baik selama kalian pergi" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum ke arah pasangan Im tersebut, membalas genggaman tangan Im Jin Young-_umma_ Yoona-yang merupakan teman baiknya sekaligus calon besannya.

"_Jeongmal gomawoyo_ Heechul-ah. Dan aku menaruh harapan lebih padamu Yunho, aku percaya padamu, tolonglah" seorang _namja_ yang diketahui sebagai _appa_ Yoona-Im Jaebum-tersenyum hangat ke arah Yunho dan _umma_nya berada.

"_Ne_, aku menjaga Yoona dengan baik. Aku janji pada _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_" Yunho membalas senyuman mereka.

Setelah kepergian _umma_nya dan pasangan Im itu, Yunho langsung menghempaskan tubuh kasar pada salah satu bangku yang tersedia di koridor rumah sakit. Rasanya pikirannya benar-benar penat saat ini, ia mengambil cuti dengan harapan mengenyahkan berbagai beban kerjaan kantor dan sekarang ia malah harus mendapat beban baru-menjaga Im itu akan berangkat secepatnya demi mencari pendonor yang tepat untuk Yoona, mereka begitu kalut saat mendapat kabar tak mengenakkan dari Dokter Park yang memprediksi penurunan kesehatan Yoona akan berdampak buruk, tentu saja ini berarti mereka harus mencari pendonor secepatnya.

Ahh.. Paling tidak ia masih dapat menghabiskan sisa liburannya saat orangtua Yoona kembali, tapi kapan? Kedua orangtua Yoona akan berangkat ke Australia besok demi bernegosiasi dengan beberapa pendonor dari negara kangguru tersebut dan kembali mungkin beberapa hari kemudian atau bahkan beberapa minggu kemudian. Sudahlah! Bagaimanapun beratnya beban ini, memang mau tak mau harus ia pikul. Ia tak mungkin menolak perintah _umma_nya dan permintaan kedua orangtua Yoona, mengingat mereka merupakan sahabat dekat _appa_nya semasa hidup bahkan orangtuanya sudah mengganggap pasangan Im sebagai keluarga mereka sendiri-jauh sebelum Yunho lahir di dunia ini- dan hal lain yang mengikatnya begitu kuat saat ini adalah statusnya.. sebagai tunangan sah Yoona. Yah, Jung Yunho adalah tunangan Im Yoona.

Tunangan? Mendengar kata itu saja Yunho sudah merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit, kenapa ia harus menyandang status paksaan itu? Tentu saja karena itu adalah kewajiban yang tak dapat ditolaknya. Sebuah perjodohan paksaan yang dipesankan _appa _Yunho sebelum meninggal. Perjodohan ini membuatnya memiliki status bertunangan dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang tak dicintainya sama sekali.

'Drtt.. Drtt..'

Sebuah getaran kecil pada saku celana Yunho-menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk-menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Yunho meraih smartphonenya, dahinya mengernyit mendapati nomor tak dikenalnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum membaca isi pesan yang tertera.

xxxxxxxxxx

Di sisi lain,

Seorang _namja_ tengah duduk bersimpuh-sibuk membereskan beberapa potong pakaian bekas, namun saat jemarinya menyentuh saku sebuah seragam hitam, ia menemukan sesuatu-sebuah.. Kartu Nama.

Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap selembar kartu nama dalam genggamannya.

_Jung Yunho_

_Direktur Utama Jung Corp_

_Telp : xxxx76098835_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

(To Be Continued)

_Nugu_? Yap, semua pasti bisa nebak siapa namja itu, tapi dari mana dia dapat kartu nama Yunho? Okay another mystery, so stay tuned for next chap.

Special thanks buat reviewers chap 2 :

Youleebitha; nunoel31; Jenny; YunHolic; zhe; hanasukie; Zhie Hikaru; YunJae24; yoon HyunWoon; ifa. p. arunda; BlackXX; choireinx94; Lonelydarksoul77; TwinStarz; ginalee09

And thanks to all readers too :*

Zhie Hikaru : Gomawo. Oh mian, sepertinya saya menjelaskannya kurang rinci. 'Deg' disini maksudnya jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat, blum deg-degan kok. Ne, terima kasih buat sarannya. Ini sudah saya perbaiki kok :)

Akhir kata, RnR? Review juseyo~

**One review from you with give a lot of meaning for me :D**

Okay! Sampai jumpa di chap 4! Ppyong~

**Gomawo for reading my fic *bow**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello this is chap 4!

First, Thankyou to all my reviewers and readers! I'll continued my hard work and will be better every chap :)

So let's read! Enjoy it!

**Title : Christmas Love**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong -Yunjae- and many others**

**Disclaimer : Bukan milik author, hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, Entertainment mereka dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan, dan lainnya.**

**Chap 4-Hurt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong's side**

Tak ingin terlarut lebih lama lagi dalam kesendiriannya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melakukan pekerjaan sehari-harinya. Kali ini ia sedang memilah-milah baju bekas pakainya untuk di_laundry. _Jaejoong baru saja ingin memasukkan jas seragamnya ke dalam keranjang saat jemarinya menyentuh benda tipis dalam saku jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah... Kartu Nama.

_Jung Yunho_

_Direktur Utama Jung Corp_

_Telp : xxxx76098835_

Ia tersenyum menatap kartu nama _namja_ yang dikenalnya bernama Jung Yunho itu. Kartu nama yang diberikan Yunho sebelum ia pergi dari café, Yunho mengatakan ini sebagai bukti pertanggungjawabannya-karena Jaejoong tak menerima uangnya-jika luka Jaejoong belum sembuh atau semakin parah bahkan ia juga menambahkan Jaejoong juga boleh menghubunginya sebagai seorang teman. Mengingatnya malah membuat Jaejoong senyam senyum sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia menggengam erat kartu nama itu dan segera berlari menuju kamar tidur mencari-cari ponselnya yang dilemparnya sembarangan tadi-meninggalkan tugasnya membereskan pakaian yang akan di_laundry._

Jaejoong sudah menemukan ponselnya dan bahkan kartu nama itu juga sudah ada dalam genggamannya, yang sekarang harus ia lakukan adalah menghubunginya. Tapi Jaejoong masih tampak bingung sesekali ia mengigit bibir bawahnya bimbang sambilnya memain-mainkan ponselnya.

Haruskah ia menelpon? Kalau ia menelpon, apa alasannya untuk mengganggu seorang direktur yang sibuk? Eh, bukankah Jaejoong sendiri yang beranggapan Yunho sedang cuti, oke kalau begitu anggap saja ia benar-benar sedang cuti. Lalu apa yang akan ia dibicarakan dengan Yunho, ia yakin pasti perbincangan mereka akan terasa canggung. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat saja, tapi bagaimana kalau Yunho tak membalas? Ya tak apa, anggap saja Jaejoong yang salah kirim pesan. Baik! Sekarang tinggal susun kalimat, jari-jari Jaejoong bergerak lincah mengetikkan sederet kalimat pada layar Iphonenya.

_Annyeong! Yunho-ssi. _

_Apa kabar?_

Tidak! Ini terdengar aneh. Jaejoong menekan tombol _delete_ pada Iphone-nya.

_Hai, Oraeganmanimnida (Lama tidak bertemu) Yunho-ssi._

Ahh! Yang ini terdengar begitu konyol. Dan apanya yang lama tak berjumpa? Bukannya mereka baru bertemu tadi? Dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghapus kalimat ini.

Bagaimana mungkin mengirim sebuah pesan saja harus sebegini memusingkan? Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi ia tak menyerah, ia tetap mengetikkan serentetan kalimat-kalimat yang ujung-ujungnya dihapusnya lagi dan berakhir dengan desahan kesal.

**Yunho's side**

Yunho masih duduk di bangku koridor rumah sakit dengan mata terpejam dan kepala yang bersender pada dinding, saat sebuah pesan singkat masuk pada smartphonenya.

_You got a message _

_from: xxxx78996329_

Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya melihat sebaris nomor yang terpampang pada layar smartphonenya. Namun ia tetap membukanya dan membaca sederet kalimat yang merupakan isi pesan dari nomor tak dikenalnya itu.

_Annyeong, Yunho-ssi._

_Naneun Jaejoong. Kau sedang apa? Bolehkah kita berbincang? Apakah aku menggangumu?_

Yunho tersenyum mendapati sebuah pesan dari Jaejoong-orang yang ia temui beberapa hari akhir-akhir ini. Dengan cepat ia mengetik sebuah pesan balasan untuk Jaejoong.

**Back to Jaejoong**

Jaejoong masih merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan seenaknya menekan tombol _Sent _tanpa berpikir akan konsekuensi yang diterimannya akibat pesannya itu.

_Cling_

Sebuah suara tanda pesan masuk menghentikan aktivitasnya barusan. Secepat kilat Jaejoong meraih Iphonenya dan membaca pesan yang diterimanya.

_From : Jung Yunho_

_Oh, annyeong Jaejoong-ah. Aku sedang di rumah sakit. Tidak menggangguku kok. Kenapa? Apa lukamu belum sembuh?_

Jaejoong tersenyum bodoh sendiri sambil mengetik balasan selanjutnya.

_To : Jung Yunho_

_Oh begitu. Ani, lukaku akan kering beberapa hari lagi kok. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol, aku hanya sedang bosan._

_Sent! _Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup menanti balasan Yunho.

Begitulah cuplikan adegan saling bertukar pesan itu, hingga Jaejoong menerima sebuah telepon dari... Kim Kibum.

Oh! _Hyung_ Jaejoong menelpon! Kim Kibum adalah _hyung_ Jaejoong yang berkuliah di Jepang. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menekan tombol virtual hijau untuk menerima panggilan _hyung_nya.

"_Yeoboseyo hyung!_"

"_Yeoboseyo_ Jae-ah! Apa kabar?"

"Baik kok _hyung_, kau sendiri? Dan _eomma appa_?"

"Sangat baik Jae! _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ akan ke Swedia minggu depan untuk launching cabang perusahaan, dan selanjutnya akan ke Eropa lalu menetap di sana. Mereka sehat-sehat saja kok, jangan khawatir"

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Jae, kau sudah _check up_ belum tahun ini?"

Pertanyaan _hyung_nya sontak membuat Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ah! Aku lupa _hyung_!"

"Hais... Kau ini! Penyakit pikunmu sudah setara dengan nenek tua, tau? Segeralah _check up_ secepatnya"

"_Ne_. Yack! Aku bukan nenek tua" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat _hyung_nya yang berada di seberang telepon.

"Ahahaa... Baiklah, tidak perlu mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu Jae"

Ucapan _hyung_nya barusan malah membuat Jaejoong terbelalak kaget seakan _hyung_nya dapat melihatnya saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kaget? Tidak usah kaget Jae, aku kan _hyung_mu. Jelas aku tau semua tentangmu sekalipun aku tak bersamamu saat ini" ucap sang _hyung_ di seberang sana sambil terkekeh geli.

"Hehe... _Ne, arrayo_. Kau memang _hyung_ku yang terbaik!" Jaejoong menyengir sendiri mendengar _hyung_nya di seberang sana.

"Yep! Aku memanglah _hyung_ yang terbaik di seluruh dunia! Berbahagialah memilikiku sebagai _hyung_mu"

"Aih, berhentilah membual _hyung" _setelahnya terdengarlah suara tawa di seberang sana diikuti tawa lepas Jaejoong juga.

"Sudah! Sudah! Jae, ini sudah tengah malam 'kan disana? Cepatlah tidur sebelum kantong matamu menebal"

"Ah! _Ne_. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya _hyung. Hyung _juga setelah kerja _part time_-mu berakhir cepatlah pulang dan istirahat, _ne_?_ Jaljayo_"

"_Ne, Jaljayo_"

PIPP

Sambungan terputus setelah perbincangan hangat Kim Brothers ini.

Jaejoong baru saja akan tidur saat mengingat ada beberapa hal yang belum dikerjakannya, ia kembali menuju ruang tengah untuk memasukkan beberapa pakaian bekasnya ke dalam keranjang _laundry. _Lalu Jaejoong mengetik sebuah pesan penutup perbincangan akrabnya dengan Yunho.

_To : Jung Yunho_

_Yunho-ssi, aku tidur dulu ne? Jaljayo._

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang sempat tertunda dengan sebuah senyum manis yang setia bertengger pada wajah cantiknya.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Seoul International Hospital**

"Silahkan diisi formulirnya" Seorang _yeoja_ berseragam serba putih itu tersenyum ramah sambil menyerahkan selembar formulir pada Jaejoong.

"_Ne, Gamsahamnida_"

Jaejoong duduk di bangku yang tersedia sambil mengisi beberapa data mengenai dirinya dalam sebuah formulir sebagai prosedur tetap yang harus dilaluinya setiap akan melakukan _check up _rutinnya.

Setelah melengkapi formulir_ check up_, Jaejoong bangkit dari bangkunya dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada perawat di bidang pendaftaran itu. Jaejoong duduk santai di bangkunya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling koridor rumah sakit yang tampak serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang begitu menusuk indra penciuman.

'Deg'

Oke, Ini adalah serangan ketiga yang menyebabkan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat ketika melihat _namja_ yang sama pula, dan sepertinya tak ada salahnya ia melakukan _check up_ kali ini, mungkin saja ia benar-benar menderita suatu penyakit jantung? Ahh entahlah!

_Namja_ yang dimaksud Jaejoong sedang berada di sudut koridor sambil sibuk menelpon dengan orang yang penting-mungkin-karena raut wajahnya yang tampak begitu serius saat berbicara.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan diam-diam melangkah menuju ke arah _namja_ tadi, saat...

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi, silahkan masuk ke ruang _check up_"

Mendengar sebuah pengumuman dari salah seorang perawat di balik meja registrasi itu, mau tak mau Jaejoong menghentikan niatnya dan melangkah menuju ruang _check up_.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dokter Lee bilang ia akan baik-baik saja selama obatnya masih berfungsi dengan maksimal"

"..."

"_Ne_"

PIPP - sambungan terputus

Yunho baru saja menerima telpon dari ummanya yang menanyakan keadaan Yoona dan lagi-lagi ia harus menemani Yoona pagi-pagi buta seperti ini karena kondisinya yang _drop_ tiba-tiba.

Ia memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam saku mantel cokelatnya dan melangkah masuk melewati sebuah pintu kamar belabel VVIP.

"_Oppa..._" Panggil seorang _yeoja_ lirih, seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama Yoona.

"Sudah baikan?"

"_Ne, nan gwenchana_" jawab Yoona memaksakan seulas senyum, sesaat kemudian ia tampak begitu gelisah. "_Oppa..._" Panggilnya lagi.

"Hm?" Jawab Yunho acuh tak acuh, masih berkutat pada apel yang diirisnya tipis.

"_Mianhae..._" Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih, bahkan hanya seperti bisikan pelan karena posisi Yoona yang menunduk-tanpa menatap Yunho sama sekali.

"_Ne?_" Tanya Yunho tak mengerti lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yoona.

"_Mianhae oppa_. _Mian_ karena aku terus menyusahkanmu" Kini Yoona mengangkat wajahnya menatap langsung Yunho dengan sorot mata sendu.

"_Ani_, tak apa. Makanlah" perintah Yunho sambil menyerahkan beberapa potong apel pada Yoona.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, jangan bicarakan lagi" potong Yunho cepat.

"_Ne_" Yoona akhirnya menyerah, melayangkan sebuah senyum tipis-yah senyum tapi bukanlah senyum bahagia melainkan senyum paksaan yang terus ia ukir selama beberapa hari belakangan ini-pada Yunho sebelum melahap apel yang diberikan.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dengan aktivitas masing-masing, Yunho sibuk dengan smartphonenya, Yoona dengan lamunannya-sepertinya melamun sudah menjadi rutinitas Yoona selama ini.

"_Oppa_" suara Yoona memecah keheningan di sekitarnya.

"_Ne?_" Balas Yunho.

"Kali ini aku mohon jawab aku dengan jujur, sekali saja, _ne_?" Pinta Yoona dengan raut wajah yang sulit dideskripsikan.

Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

"_Oppa_, apa aku sangat membebani kalian? Jawab aku dengan jujur" Yoona bertanya dengan suara lirih yang terkesan begitu tertekan.

"..." Yunho diam tak menjawab, pikirannya sedang bergulat hebat saat ini. Haruskah ia jujur? Tidak, jelas ia hanya akan menyakiti gadis itu. Lalu berbohong? Tidak, ini juga bukan alternatif, Yoona adalah tipe keras kepala yang sulit dibohongi.

"Baik, diam artinya iya 'kan? Bukankah aku sama saja seperti parasit yang menempel pada semua yang berbaik hati mengijinkanku menempel pada mereka?" ucap Yoona dengan suara begetar dan mata yang mulai dipenuhi genangan air mata. Oh seperti dalam hitungan detik ia akan menangis.

Yunho masih diam tak bergeming. Seharusnya ia menghentikan Yoona, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang, ia jamin Yoona hanya akan berteriak marah padanya jika ia melakukannya.

"Bukankah aku sangat tak berguna? Bukankah aku sama saja seperti parasit pada inang?" Jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang begitu frustasi. "Bukankah aku lebih pantas mati? Seharusnya kalian membiarkanku mati perlahan dengan sendirinya jadi aku tak perlu bertahan selama ini dan aku juga tak perlu menjadi beban orang lain. Aku benar-benar tak berguna! Untuk apa aku hidup?!" kalimat demi kalimat mengalir deras bak air bah begitu juga butiran kristal-kristal bening yang menganak sungai tanpa henti. "Kalian tau? Bukan hanya kalian saja yang merasa terbebani, aku juga merasa terbebani dengan diriku sendiri. Setiap hari aku harus terus menerus dihantui rasa bersalah dan hutang budi pada kalian, aku merasa aku hanyalah seorang anak kurang beruntung yang meminta belas kasihan, aku tak akan pernah bisa hidup mandiri seperti orang normal. Aku hanya orang sakit yang sekarat! Aku ingin mati saja!" Teriak Yoona frustasi sambil terisak begitu keras.

Yunho yang tak tega melihatnya dengan cepat memeluk Yoona erat, mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut-berusaha meredakan tangis Yoona.

"Sstt! _Uljima_. Tenang saja, kau pasti akan sembuh. Setelah itu, kau dapat hidup normal lagi dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau tanpa beban. Tunggulah sebentar lagi" ucap Yunho menenangkan dengan masih memeluk Yoona yang memberontak minta dilepaskan.

Opps! Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata tengah mengintip adegan dramatis itu dengan wajah kaget tak percaya.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jaejoong baru saja menyelesaikan proses _check up_nya, ia melangkah dengan riang berniat menghampiri _namja _yang dilihatnya tadi di sudut koridor. Sayangnya Jaejoong tak menemukannya, namun ia yakin sekali bahwa _namja_ tadi-Yunho-duduk di salah satu bangku koridor tepat di depan... Err... Kamar rawat VVIP. Entahlahh yang pasti ia yakin dengan penglihatannya yang sepertinya masih jauh dari kata rabun itu.

Tunggu! Kamar rawat VVIP? Ahh mungkin Yunho di dalam sana! Tapi kalaupun Yunho di dalam sana, lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menghampirinya? Tidak! Apa yang harus ia katakan nantinya? Ia memang sengaja mengikuti Yunho? Ohh tidak mungkin.

'Erghhh!' Jaejoong mengerang frustasi. Baik sekarang ia hanya perlu melihat ke dalam dan memastikan apakah Yunho ada di dalam sana, yang perlu ia tuntaskan adalah rasa penasarannya, urusan alasan nanti akan dibahas saat ia tertangkap basah.

Pelan tapi pasti Jaejoong mengendap-ngendap menuju ke sebuah kamar rawat VVIP di hadapannya, mengintip melalu celah jendela kaca pada pintu yang berbingkai kayu jati.

_HEG!_

Sebuah serangan tiba-tiba! Tapi kali ini bukan serangan yang menyebabkan perasaan senang yang membuncah tapi sebaliknya. Apa yang matanya saksikan sekarang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Jantungnya terasa begitu pilu bagai ditusuk-tusuk ratusan jarum, bahkan kini matanya ikut memanas menyaksikan adegan di dalam sana. Oh ya tuhan, apa yang ia rasakan saat ini?

_Nyut_

Jantungnya berdenyut pilu menyebabkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Dadanya bergemuruh bak guntur yang siap menyengat siapapun di dekatnya, hatinya seperti disayat-sayat silet tak kasat mata, perasaannya begitu sakit saat ini. Jantungnya berdesir aneh, seperti perasaan sedih, kecewa, marah. Batinnya serasa dicambuk bergilir oleh ribuan algojo, terasa begitu perih dan menyakitkan.

Jaejoong meremas dadanya pelan berharap rasa sakit yang menderanya segera hilang, sayangnya jantung malah semakin terenyuh pilu serasa dicabik-cabik binatang buas. Dan kenapa... Kenapa ia menangis? Jaejoong menatap getir pantulan dirinya di depan kaca di hadapannya. Uhh... Mengapa ia merasa dirinya begitu kasihan? Bukankah sebaiknya ia pergi sekarang? Betul! Jaejoong segera berbalik pergi, berlari sekencang-kencang keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Yah! Yang sekarang ia ingin lakukan hanya berlari, terus berlari hingga sakit yang membelenggunya hilang ditelan rasa lelah. Jaejoong terus berlari dengan air mata yang tak terbendung membasahi pipi mulusnya, tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya sebal ketika Jaejoong menabrak mereka tanpa meminta maaf sedikitpun.

xxxxxxxxxx

Setelah merasa tangis Yoona sudah mereda, Yunho melepas pelukannya, tepat saat itu pula smartphonenya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Yunho segera berlalu dari kamar Yoona untuk mengangkat panggilan dari salah satu kliennya perusahaannya, tapi sudut matanya malah menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang tak asing baginya, sayangnya sosok itu telah menghilang dibalik pintu utama rumah sakit dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Yunho tidak sempat bergulat lama dalam pemikirannya karena suara di seberang telepon telah menginterupsi lamunannya, mau tak mau ia harus kembali disibukkan dengan perbincangan bisnis dengan kliennya.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jaejoong sudah sampai di apartemennya, kini ia duduk meringkuk di sudut ranjangnya. Air matanya masih tak berhenti mengalir, bahkan sekarang disertai isakan pilu yang begitu menyayat hati. Jaejoong memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri saat merasakan perasaan sesak itu lagi. Rasanya begitu sesak, hingga ia tak menemukan ruang untuk bernafas sedikitpun, begitu perih, hingga rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup daripada harus merasa sesakit ini. Dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Kenapa ia seperti ini? Ini bukanlah sosok Jaejoong yang orang-orang kenal. Padahal Jaejoong telah berjanji tak akan pernah menitikkan setetes air mata pun lagi pada _hyung_nya sejak berpisah dari keluarganya. Dan sekarang? Ia malah menangis histeris seperti ini, jelas ia merasa bersalah pada _hyung_nya karena telah mengingkari janji.

Lalu apa alasannya menangis saat ini? Bagaimana mungkin kehadiran seorang _namja _asing bisa memberikan efek yang begitu kuat? Apa ini? Perasaan suka? Oh tidak! Lebih baik ia tak pernah merasakannya sama sekali dibanding harus merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti ini hanya karena melihat _namja_ itu memeluk seorang gadis? Hei! Kalaupun Yunho memeluk gadis itu, lalu kenapa? Kalaupun Yunho memilik hubungan khusus dengan gadis itu, lalu apa hubungannya dengannya? Kenapa ia harus merasa tersakiti, memangnya siapa dirinya bagi Yunho?

Ia dan Yunho tidak memiliki hubungan spesial apapun, mereka hanya sebatas teman, Ya, TEMAN. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sakit saat melihatnya begitu dekat dengan orang lain? Apa sebegitu besar dampak seorang Jung Yunho bagi Jaejoong bahkan hanya dengan mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu sesingkat ini, ia bisa merasakan perasaan semacam ini hah? Entahlah, pikirannya berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh, yang tentu saja semua tak sanggup ia jawab sendiri saat ini.

Keadaan Jaejoong begitu kacau saat ini, rambut yang tak berbentuk lagi, mata sembab yang memerah karena tangis yang tak kunjung reda, juga bibir plum yang terus mengeluarkan isakan pilu. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya ke dalam gumpalan bantal di sisinya, mencoba meredam tangis hebatnya. Cukup lama ia menangis sesenggukan hingga rasa lelah menghinggapinya membuatnya terjatuh dalam alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

(To Be Continued)

Oke, bagaimana chap 4? Ehehe... Mian buat chap sebelumnya yang kurang yunjae moment, karena chap kemarin hanya menceritakan kisah hidup mereka masing-masing. Di chap ini mulai ada konflik.

Special thanks to all reviewers for chap 3:

gothiclolita89; yoon HyunWoon; Lonelydarksoul77; futari chan; hanasukie; Youleebitha; ifa. p. arunda; twinkleyunjae; Zhie Hikaru; jaena; ginalee09; choireinx94; browniescookies; BlackXX

And thank you too for all my readers :*

Ini balasan buat semua reviewersku :

gothiclolita89, twinkleyunjae, ginalee09, choireinx94 : gimana dengan jaejoong? Ahaha... It's secret, so stay tuned for next chap ;)

yoon HyunWoon, Lonelydarksoul77, hanasukie, browniescookies : ini sudah dilanjut ya :)

futari chan : yep, it's Jaejoong. Ohya? Makasih hehe...

Youleebitha : kependekan ya? Mian, akan saya perpanjang. Iya, krn chap kmrn bahas ttg kehidupan mereka jadi momennya agak kurang. Nih sudah dilanjut.

ifa. p. arunda : oh maaf, krn chap itu cuma bhs ttg kehidupan mrk jadi momentnya ga byk.

jaena : hahaa... Yep, betul sekali.

Zhie Hikaru : Tak apa kok, lagian saya memang masih pemula butuh banyak saran kritik. Ne, gomawo akan saya perbaiki.

BlackXX : Yoona sakit apa? Hehe... Akan diberitahukan pada chap' berikutnya. Pertanyaan 2 dan 3 itu jawabannya di chap ini. Im Jaebum itu appa Yoona, salah satu member JJ project, Im Jin Young/Park Jin Young jg member JJ project.

So, RnR? Review juseyo. Boleh komen dalam bentuk apapun, baik kritik maupun saran ;)

**Every review from you will be my encouragement to write.**

Sampai jumpa di chap 5!

**Gomawo for reading my fic *bow**


	5. Chapter 5

Hai hai! Saya balik dengan chap 5!

Maaf ini mungkin udah telat banget, But, **Happy Anniversary 10th to TVXQ** dan congrats juga buat para cassie yang masih awet sampe sekarang hingga anniv yang ke-10! :*

As usual, thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I'll do the best and will be better for every chap :)

Let's read! Enjoy it~

**Title : Christmas Love**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong -Yunjae- and many others**

**Disclaimer : Bukan milik author, hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, Entertainment mereka dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan, dan lainnya.**

**NB : Kalimat yang bertanda * akan dijelaskan di akhir cerita.**

**Chap 5-Is It Love?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang tercipta antara sepatu kets dengan ubin dingin di sepanjang lorong serba putih yang dilalui seorang _namja_ muda.

'_Damn!_' Umpat sang _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong dalam hati.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka harinya akan se-sial kemarin. _Yeah_, mengingat kejadian kemarin saja sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya kembali berputar hebat bagai tersapu angin tornado. Kenapa ia merasa sial lagi hari ini? Karena ia kembali menapaki sebuah gedung terkutuk-baginya-yakni Seoul International Hospital, dimana di tempat inilah ia melihat adegan romantis yang sampai saat ini masih terus berputar bagai kaset rusak dalam benaknya sejak kemarin. Bagus! Sekarang ia kembali mengingat adegan memuakkan itu. Sial!

Sebaiknya ia pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya, tapi tentunya setelah mengambil hasil _check-up_nya kemarin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah sibuk meneliti selembar kertas-yang dapat dipastikan adalah hasil _check-up_nya-saat sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahu kirinya pelan.

_Nugu? _Jaejoong membalikkan badannya demi melihat siapa gerangan yang mengusik kegiatannya barusan.

"Yun-Yunho..." Mata doenya membulat besar bahkan ikut mengerjap beberapa kali-demi memastikan penglihatannya-saat melihat sosok _namja_ bertubuh tegap yang tengah tersenyum hangat di hadapannya.

"_Annyeong_ Jaejoong-ah! Senang kita bertemu lagi. Kebetulan sekali kan?" Yunho mencoba berbasa-basi sambil mengambil posisi di samping Jaejoong yang tengah terbengong saat ini.

"Ah... _Ne_, kebetulan sekali." jawab Jaejoong setelah berhasil lepas dari keterkejutannya.

'Apakah tidak ada yang lebih sial lagi dari hari ini?' Batin Jaejoong mencelos saat melihat sosok Yunho 'lagi'. _Oh My God!_ Rutuknya padahal ia sudah berdoa dengan kyusuknya pagi tadi agar ia tak menjumpai _namja_ ini, namun sayangnya Tuhan tak mendengarkan doanya kali ini, dan malah mempertemukannya lagi dengan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, kenapa dengan matamu?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Cepat-cepat Jaejoong menutupi matanya yang sedikit membengkak dikarenakan efek dari kegiatan menguras air matanya semalaman penuh.

"Eh, i-ini..." Jaejoong berusaha keras mencari alasan yang tepat namun otaknya sulit diajak kompromi pagi-pagi begini.

"Kau menangis ya?"

"_Eoh_? Ah, _Ne._" jawab Jaejoong kikuk.

_Yeah_, Jaejoong hanya terlalu polos untuk sekedar berbohong, dan tentu saja sekarang ia sedikit menyesal karenanya, bagaimana jika Yunho menanyakan alasannya? Hah... Kau terlalu naif Jaejoong-ah.

"Ohh..." Yunho hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Diam-diam Jaejoong menghela nafas lega karena Yunho tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau di sini? Lalu itu apa?" Yunho bertanya sambil menunjuk kertas yang dipegang Jaejoong.

"Aku melakukan _check-up _rutin dan ini hasilnya."

"_Check-up? _Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

"_Ani_, aku sehat kok. _Check-up_ rutin ini permintaan _hyung_ku. Ia tipe _hyung_ yang _overproctective_, yah walau ia tak bersamaku tetapi ia tetap memaksa untuk mengetahui kondisi kesehatanku tiap tahunnya." jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Eh? Aku?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong gelagapan-yang tentu saja mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong sebagai jawabannya-. "Aku hanya menjenguk salah satu anggota keluargaku." jawabnya tenang atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tenang.

Yunho memang sedang menjenguk seseorang yakni Yoona, tapi apa benar Yoona termasuk salah satu anggota keluarga? _Kojjimal!_ Yoona adalah tunangannya yang bisa dikatakan calon keluarganya kelak, namun belum sah sebagai anggota keluarga secara hukum, karena mereka belum menikah. Jadi jelas bahwa Yunho sedang berdusta saat ini.

Belum sempat Jaejoong menanyakan perihal gadis yang dilihatnya kemarin, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Yunho.

"Pulang. Kau?"

"Aku juga akan pulang, mau kuantar?"

"Uhm..." Jaejoong tampak berpikir.

Ia ingin menolak tapi... Bukannya lebih baik ia ikut Yunho? Daripada harus berjalan 100 meter dari rumah sakit ke halte bus terdekat dan menunggu 15 menit untuk pemberhentian bus selanjutnya? Sebenarnya menunggu bukanlah masalah utama baginya, tapi menunggu di tengah musim dingin dengan suhu mencapai -10? Apa ia ingin mati membeku? _Big No!_

"Apakah boleh?" Tanya Jaejoong polos.

Mendengarnya pertanyaan Jaejoong malah membuat _namja_ bermata musang itu terkekeh geli sebelum menjawab lebih lanjut.

"Tentu." jawab Yunho-disertai senyum dengan sejuta pesona itu-sambil menuntun Jaejoong menuju _basement_ tempat mobilnya terparkir.

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Yah sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya pipi putihnya sempat merona sesaat melihat senyum Yunho yang entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal.

xxxxxxxxxx

Selama perjalanan, kedua _namja _berbeda status itu tampak berbincang akrab sambil sesekali bersenda gurau, hingga sampailah mereka di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang mungkin lebih sering disebut sebagai _apartement_.

"_Gomawo hyung._" ucap Jaejoong sopan sambil membungkuk 45 derajat sebelum menutup pintu mobil Porsche itu pelan dan berbalik menuju apartemennya.

"Ah! Boo!" Panggil Yunho sebelum Jaejoong memasuki pintu utama apartemennya.

Apa kalian menangkap kejanggalan dari ucapan mereka? _Hyung_? Boo? Sejak kapan mereka bertukar panggilan seakrab itu, bukankah awalnya mereka hanya saling memanggil dengan nama masing-masing? Yah, selama perjalanan itulah mereka berbincang hangat dan memutuskan memberikan panggilan untuk satu sama lain. Panggilan '_Hyung_' yang Jaejoong berikan kepada Yunho sebenarnya adalah permintaan Yunho karena ia ingin Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan nama saja tanpa embel-embel -ssi mengingat umurnya yang terpaut tidak terlalu jauh dengan Jaejoong-tepatnya 25 tahun-namun Jaejoong bersikeras tetap ingin mempertahankan sikap formalnya jadi ia memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan '_Hyung_' saja daripada nama asli Yunho. Dan untuk panggilan 'Boo', Yunho beralasan bahwa panggilan itu cocok dengan kepribadian Jaejoong yang tampak begitu _cute_ dan manis dimatanya.

"_Ne?_" Tanya Jaejoong setelah membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap ke arah Yunho yang masih setia duduk di atas jok kemudinya dengan hanya jarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Boleh aku berkunjung lain kali?"

"Eh?" Mendengar permintaan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan senyum manisnya, "Tentu!"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. _Bye!_" Yunho melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum mobil yang dikendarainya melaju dengan kencang menembus keramaian kota.

"_Bye!_" Jaejoong masih saja melambai-lambai dengan semangat sampai mobil Yunho benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ahh! Senangnya Jaejoong, bagaimana tidak? Kali ini ia benar-benar mendapatkan tamu spesial, karena yang biasa berkunjung hanyalah YooSu couple yang bisanya hanya membuat onar dalam apartamennya. Tunggu! Barusan ia mengatakan tamu spesial? Spesial? Sejak kapan? Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri buntu untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini. Mungkinkah Yunho sudah benar-benar menempati ruang spesial dalam hatinya? Hm... _Molla. _Dan hal lain penting lainnya yang sepertinya telah terlupakan oleh Jaejoong adalah rasa 'sakit' yang menderanya kemarin. Ternyata _uri_ Jaejoongie cepat sekali berganti mood dan melupakan hal-hal menyakitkan jika ia sudah mendapat sesuatu yang mampu membahagiakannya-yang dapat mengalihkannya barang sejenak dari rasa sakit itu-.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ting... Tong...

Bunyi khas bel terdengar begitu nyaring dalam sebuah apartemen yang ditempati oleh seorang _namja _ulet yang kini tengah sibuk bergelut dengan berbagai macam peralatan masak.

"Eh? Sudah datang?" Gumam Jaejoong tak jelas sambil melepaskan apron imut bergambar gajah miliknya.

Jaejoong melangkah menuju sebuah layar kecil di samping pintu apartemennya. Di sana ia mendapati seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan wajah kecil nan tampan yang tengah tersenyum hangat.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya untuk menyambut kedatangan tamunya.

"_Hyung!_" Sapa Jaejoong ceria saat melihat _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Yunho di hadapannya.

"_Ne, _menungguku?" Goda Yunho.

"Hahaa... _Ne_, cepatlah masuk." ucap Jaejoong berusaha untuk tak menunjukkan wajah bersemunya saat digoda Yunho.

"Kau memasak, boo?" Yunho mencium bau yang begitu harum saat memasuki ruang tengah apartemen Jaejoong.

"_Eum!_ Tunggulah sebentar." Angguk Jaejoong penuh semangat sambil melangkah menuju dapur demi menyelesaikan acara memasaknya yang tertunda.

Tak lama Yunho menunggu, hingga kini meja kosong di hadapannya telah tergantikan oleh kehadiran berbagai hidangan lezat di atas meja makan bundar itu. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong meletakkan masakannya dimulai dari _Bulgogi*, Samgyeopsal*, Doenjang jjigae*, Kimchi bokkeumbap*_, dan _Japchae*._

"Wuah! Kau yang memasak semuanya?" Tanya Yunho kagum.

"_Ne_, karena ini musim dingin aku memasak lebih banyak daging untuk memberi energi lebih dalam beraktivitas. Silakan dicicipi." ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho mulai mencicipi hidangan yang telah dipersiapkan Jaejoong, dan hasilnya sungguh membuat Yunho terkagum-kagum karenanya.

"Emm... _Mashita!_" puji Yunho disertai senyum khasnya.

"_Jinjja?_" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar.

Oh ayolah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong dipuji atas masakannya, tapi kenapa ia harus tersipu karena pujian Yunho? Hm... _Really Something~_

Yunho hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil sesekali menyuapi mulutnya berbagai hidangan lezat yang tersedia.

"_Bulgogi_ ini terasa begitu kenyal dan lezat. Bagaimana cara kau memasaknya?" Puji Yunho.

"Ah itu. Dagingnya adalah daging sapi pilihan (daging sirloin) yang sengaja diiris dengan ketebalan tertentu agar matang secara merata, bumbunya merupakan campuran kecap, minyak wijen, bawang putih, bawang bombai dan lada hitam, dan yang terakhir yang paling menentukan rasa gurihnya yaitu waktu pemasakannya yang diatur dengan jangka tertentu agar dagingnya terasa begitu lezat sekaligus kenyal namun tidak alot." Jaejoong menjelaskan dengan bangga hasil karyanya.

Terlalu serius menjelaskan, hingga Jaejoong tak sadar akan Yunho yang terus meliriknya dengan senyum geli saat melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan baginya.

_Yunho POV:_

Masakannya terasa begitu _perfect_ di lidahku, entah karena ia yang memasak atau memanglah nikmat, tapi apapun itu, bagiku semuanya akan terasa lebih _perfect_ lagi apabila ia menjadi pendamping hidupku Kim, ah _ani_, Jung Jaejoong yang tentunya akan memasakkanku berbagai makanan lezat nan bergizi setiap harinya.

Aku diam-diam tersenyum sambil meresapi berbagai hidangan di hadapanku saat ini.

"_Bulgogi_ ini terasa begitu kenyal dan lezat. Bagaimana cara kau memasaknya?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Ah itu. Dagingnya adalah daging sapi..."

Entah apa yang ia jelaskan-namun dapat kupastikan jawabannya berhubungan dengan pertanyaanku-tapi aku tak mendengarkannya dengan serius karena sekarang aku lebih fokus pada wajah cantiknya.

Mimik mukanya tampak begitu serius saat menjelaskan segala _detail _proses masak memasaknya seolah-olah ia adalah_ chef _profesional-dan memang sepertinya ia cocok juga sih disebut sebagai _chef_ pro-namun yang kutangkap hanyalah ekspresi lugunya saat menerangkan hasil karyanya yang jelas saja membuatku refleks senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, membuatku tak henti-hentinya mengukir senyum bodoh. _See! Love make you looked fool right?_

_Yunho POV End_

**Smile like a fool with unreasonable statement, isn't it crazy? Yeah! Only LOVE that can make you crazy, This is called as Falling In LOVE!**

Detik berikutnya, keduanya mulai fokus menikmati hidangan yang tersedia, sebelum Jaejoong kembali membuka suara bersamaan dengan Yunho.

"Jae/_Hyung._" keduanya berucap dalam tempo yang bersamaan.

"_Ne?_ Kau dulu _hyung._" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah." Yunho berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Jae, apa kau ada acara minggu ini? Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World*?"

"Hah? Lotte World?" Tanya Jaejoong berbinar.

Demi apapun, Lotte World?! Oh astaga! Itu adalah tempat wisata idaman Jaejoong yang sangat ingin dikunjunginya. Dan sekarang ia mendapat tawaran menggiurkan untuk mengunjungi tempat itu berdua dengan Yunho, _Why Not?_ Jelas ia tak akan menolak. Eh, Berdua? Em... Maksudnya berdua dengan Yunho? Hanya ia dan Yunho? Bukankah ini namanya kencan? Kencan?

_Blush~_

_Aigo_, _uri_ Jaejoong benar-benar polos, seperti baru pertama kali berkencan _eoh?_

"Jae, kenapa diam? Tidak mau ya?" Ucapan Yunho sontak menarik Jaejoong kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ah! _Eoh? Wae?_" Jaejoong jadi gagap sendiri saat menyadari pipinya yang merona hebat saat ini.

"Jadi, kau mau tidak ke Lotte World? Bukankah kau bilang ingin ke sana?"

"_N-ne_, aku mau." ucap Jaejoong gugup.

Loh kenapa Yunho bisa tahu Jaejoong ingin ke tempat itu? Jawabannya mudah, karena Yunho memiliki ingatan yang baik mengenai perbincangan panjang mereka selama perjalanan dari Seoul International Hospital ke apartemen Jaejoong minggu lalu dimana Jaejoong juga menceritakan tempat penuh pesona dan keajaiban itu pada Yunho. Minggu lalu? Yap! Kalau dihitung-hitung dari pertemuan awal mereka di tepi trotoar hingga hari ini, mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sekiranya 2 minggu. Walau jarang bertemu, keduanya masih sering berkomunikasi lewat _smartphone_ canggih, dan tentu saja dalam kurun waktu yang relatif singkat itu, kedua insan ini secara tak sadar telah menimbulkan benih-benih cinta di antara mereka. Mungkin terlalu awal bukan untuk saling jatuh cinta, biasanya dalam jangka waktu semacam ini mereka mungkin hanya akan saling menyukai dengan ketertarikan masing-masing. Tapi! Ingatkah kata pepatah? 'Cinta dapat datang tiba-tiba', jadi tak heran bila mereka mulai merasakan efek dari perasaan jatuh cinta ini secara mendadak. Tapi sekali lagi ada masalah pokok yang perlu dipertanyakan, Apa keduanya sadar akan perasaan masing-masing? Tidak! Tidak 'kedua-duanya' sadar akan kondisi ini, namun paling tidak ada 'salah satu' diantara mereka yang menyadarinya.

"Bagus, kau akan kujemput minggu pagi di apartemenmu." akhir Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mampu mengangguk-ngangguk antusias saat ini, karena semuanya yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah berkencan di tempat mengagumkan itu bersama Yunho. Ia begitu bahagia hingga rasanya ia ingin melompat-lompat girang layaknya anak kecil jika saja Yunho tak berada disana dan sekaligus merasa malu bercampur senang layaknya gadis polos yang baru mendapat tawaran kencan dari sang tambatan hati.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan tadi, Jae?"

"Eh? Oh, itu..." Ekspresi bahagia Jaejoong langsung tergantikan dengan raut gelisah, sungguh ia ragu untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan bodohnya yang mungkin akan merusak suasana bahagia ini, hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja. "_Ani_, tidak jadi _hyung, _tidak penting kok."

.

.

.

'Ck! Kenapa aku tidak bertanya?' Batin Jaejoong sendiri. Sebenarnya dari awal ia sangat ingin bertanya perihal _yeoja_ yang dilihat di rumah sakit tempo lalu. Karena sampai sekarang pikirannya masih terusik oleh rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat akan status hubungan _yeoja _itu dengan Yunho, sayangnya mulutnya masih enggan bertanya bahkan hingga Yunho menghilang dari balik pintu apartemennya dengan kata lain Yunho telah pulang. Arghh! Ia benar-benar menyesal karena kini ia harus diteror lagi oleh rasa penasaran itu. Sudahlah, karena sekarang juga sudah telat untuk bertanya, maka mungkin di kesempatan lain saja ia bertanya.

xxxxxxxxxx

**D-Day of Dating**

_Finally_, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Jaejoong benar-benar tak sabar menunggu jarum pendek pada jam dindingnya berhenti tepat di angka 9, dimana Yunho akan menjemputnya saat itu pula dan pergi berkencan ke Lotte World! Kencan? _Omo!_ Membayangkan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan disana sudah membuat Jaejoong susah tidur semalaman, ia sungguh gugup menantikan momen-momen indah yang akan dilaluinya bersama Yunho layaknya sepasang kekasih.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Suara alarm yang bersumber dari sebuah benda mungil berbentuk gajah imut terdengar menggema dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang ditempati seorang penghuni tunggal. Gajah? Jelas kalian tau siapa pemiliknya 'kan? _Yeah_, ia adalah sang _namja _cantik yang sangat terobsesi dengan binatang besar berbelalai panjang ini, yang kini tengah tertidur pulas dalam sebuah kamar dengan interior minimalis bercat dinding serba biru laut.

Mendengar bunyi gaduh itu lantas tak membuat sang empu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sang _namja _masih sibuk bergelung dalam selimut tebal nan hangat di atas kasur _single-bed_nya.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Lagi-lagi alarm itu berbunyi memaksa sang pemilik untuk bangun.

Jaejoong yang merasa begitu terusik, mulai mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Ia menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya, sayangnya 'sang pencipta kegaduhan' masih asik berkicau membuat Jaejoong menyumpat telinganya yang terus berdengung itu dengan bantal, bahkan tanpa sadar ia terus berguling-guling dengan selimut yang melilitnya hingga...

Brukk

Terdengar suara bedebum keras tepat ketika tubuh ramping Jaejoong mendarat dengan mulus dan tanpa halangan di atas ubin dingin kamarnya.

"Aww! _Appo!_" Ringis sambil menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang terasa ngilu akibat beradu dengan lantai ubin beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sesaat kemudian, Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya perlahan mencoba melihat keadaan sekitar walau pandangannya masih buram lalu mencoba mengucek-ucek kelopak matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang mengabur. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah jam weker gajah yang masih setia membuat 'keributan'.

Klik

Jaejoong menekan tombol _off_ pada alarmnya, lalu pandangan matanya beralih pada jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 5.30. Pukul 5.30? Yah, memang masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun jam segini di hari libur, namun sepertinya Jaejoong memiliki jadwalnya sendiri hari ini, terbukti saat sudut matanya menangkap tanggal yang tercantum pada kalender di atas meja nakasnya, 25 Desember.

"Merry Christmas!" Ucapnya riang disertai senyum polosnya.

25 Desember memanglah hari natal yang ia sukai, namun walau begitu, di hari yang begitu langka untuk bangun siang ini tak mungkin ia sia-siakan begitu saja hanya demi natal. Lalu apa? Hari ini adalah harinya untuk berkencan! Jawabannya sudah jelas 'kan? Tentu saja Jaejoong perlu bersiap-siap demi tampil baik di hadapan Yunho.

Jaejoong menyibak selimut yang masih menggulung tubuhnya dan bangkit perlahan menuju ke arah jendela kamarnya.

Srettt...

Kriet!

Ia menyingkirkan gorden serta kaca jendela di hadapannya yang menghalangi pandangannya dari pemandangan pagi hari kota Seoul.

Wushh~

Angin musim dingin berhembus, membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengginggil karenanya, mengingat dirinya yang hanya mengenakan piyama baby blue bemotif kotak-kotak kecil membuat angin yang berhembus sedikit menelusup menerpa tubuh putih mulusnya.

Walau angin masih tak berhenti berhembus membawa kesejukan, namun Jaejoong masih tetap betah di sana sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak menghirup udara pagi yang terasa begitu _fresh _baginya. Pada posisi seperti ini, Jaejoong tampak seperti model yang sedang membintangi CF, dengan rupanya begitu menawan yang mampu membuat siapapun pangling akan ketampanan sekaligus kecantikannya. Mata yang terpejam jelas membuat bulu mata lentiknya terlihat jelas, bibir plum yang mengembangkan senyum manis, rambut berantakan yang sesekali diterpa angin, dipadukan kulit putih susu, siapa yang mampu menolak pesona indahnya?

Dengan wajah berseri-seri Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari posisinya, merapikan tempat tidurnya dengan telaten sebelum melenggang menuju kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menemui sang pujaan hati beberapa jam ke depan.

xxxxxxxxxx

"_Today you're mine!_" Seorang _namja_ berkulit tan tampak mematut-matut bayangan dirinya di depan cermin besar sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku.

_Namja_ itu-Jung Yunho-berjalan santai meninggalkan kediamannya memasuki mobil Lamborghini Murcielago White yang telah menantinya dan tak lupa menyunggingkan seulas senyum khas yang sarat akan pesona miliknya.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ berkulit tan berbalut kemeja hitam dan celana jeans panjang-yang semakin menambah kesan _elegant_ dan _manly_-tampak keluar dari mobil mewah yang terpakir apik di depan apartemen bertingkat 15 itu. Sang _namja yang_ tampak begitu tampan dan mapan itu terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang, terbukti dari _smartphone_ yang masih menempel pada telinganya.

"Jae-ah, aku sudah sampai."

"..."

"_Ne._"

PIPP

Yunho memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya sambil menunggu Jaejoong keluar.

Tak berapa lama, keluar seorang _namja_ cantik yang tampak begitu manis dengan balutan kemeja baby blue berlengan pendek dan celana jeans hitam.

Jaejoong-sang _namja_ cantik-tampak tersenyum malu saat melihat Yunho yang telah menunggunya di depan mobil Lamborghini putih sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, sungguh posisi ini semakin menambah kesan _cool and manly _pada Yunho. Bukankah mereka tampak seperti pasangan dalam cerita dongeng? Seorang pangeran gagah berkuda putih-atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mobil putih-sedang menunggu kedatangan sang putri cantik. Pangerannya adalah Jung Yunho dan Sang putri tentu saja Kim Jaejoong. Ahh! Begitu romantis bukan? Jaejoong tersipu dengan pemikiran sendirinya.

"Jae-ah!" Panggilan Yunho sontak membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Ahh! _Hyung_!" Sapa Jaejoong balik sambil berjalan ke arah Yunho yang sudah menunggunya.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan cepat sambil menjinjing sebuah _handbag_ cokelat kelabu miliknya. Yunho menyambutnya hangat dengan mengacak-ngacak surai hitam kelam Jaejoong yang tentu saja sukses membuat pemiliknya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya kembali.

"Silahkan masuk _nae princess._" Yunho tersenyum sejuta pesona sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong.

"Eh? _N-ne, gomawo._" Jaejoong lagi-lagi dibuat merona oleh Yunho hanya karena ucapan singkat menggodanya.

Jaejoong langsung memasuki sisi penumpang dalam mobil Lambhorgini Yunho-karena memang mobil mewah itu hanya didesain untuk 2 orang penumpang- sedangkan Yunho tengah berjalan memutari sisi mobilnya untuk memasuki jok kemudi setelah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu mobil yang dimasuki Jaejoong dan dengan segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, selanjutnya jelas telah kita ketahui bahwa kedua telah meluncur membelah hiruk pikuk perkotaan pagi hari untuk acara kencan mereka.

**So how will their date run?**

**Will they declare their feelings after this?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

(To Be Continued)

**NB:**

* Bulgogi : potongan daging sapi yang dipanggang dengan kecap, minyak wijen, bawang putih, bawang bombai dan lada hitam.

*Samgyeopsal : daging perut babi yang dipanggang tanpa/dengan bumbu seperti cara memanggang galbi.

*Doenjang jjigae : sup pasta kacang kedelai, disajikan sebagai hidangan utama atau disajikan bersama hidangan daging. Isinya bervariasi dari sayuran, tahu, kerang, udang, ikan dan sebagainya.

*Kimchi bokkeumbap (nasi goreng kimchi) : makanan Korea berupa nasi yang digoreng dengan kimchi.

*Japchae : tumisan dangmyeon. Dangmyeon (bihun) terbuat dari tepung kentang, lalu dimasak dengan sayuran, daging sapi dan bumbu rempah-rempah, kadang-kadang juga divariasikan dengan tambahan makanan laut.

*Lotte World : sebuah tempat hiburan utama di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Terdiri dari indoor terbesar taman dunia (Guinness World Record) yang dibuka sepanjang tahun, sebuah taman hiburan outdoor yang disebut "Magic Island", dan "Adventure".

(Sumber : Wikipedia)

Well, this is chap 5! Apakah kurang memuaskan? Mian buat chap sebelumnya, ini chap 5 full yunjae moment kok. *grin*

Special Thanks to all reviewer chap 4:

Youleebitha | futari chan | jaena | nunoel31 | yoon HyunWoon | hanasukie | YunHolic | DarkLiliy | choireinx94 | Dennis Park | jae sekundes | gwansim84 | gothiclolita89 | Lonelydarksoul77 | ginalee09 | Zhie Hikaru | raayra putri | BlackXX | godaranezhu02

Big Thanks to all my readers too :*

Terimakasih buat semua review, fav dan follow. Maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu, yang pasti sudah dibaca semua reviewnya, gomawo buat kritik dan sarannya, dan untuk pertanyaan tentang nasib Yunjae dan penyakit Yoona akan diketahui seiring chap berjalan kok.

**Jadi gimana kelanjutan kisah dating mereka? **

_**Curious? Stay Tuned For Next Chap!**_

**Last of all, RnR? Review juseyo. Tolong tinggalkan jejak ne :)**

**'Every review from you will be my encouragement to write'**

**See You Next Chap! Ppyong~**

**Gomawo for reading my fic *bow***


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Everyone this is chap 6!

Haiii! Long time no see! Maaf lama update ya, I'm really sorry for this, guys. But anyway, Terimakasih buat semuanya yang bersedia menunggu lanjutannya :)

So let's read! Just enjoy it~

**Title : Christmas Love**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong -Yunjae- and many others**

**Disclaimer : Bukan milik author, hanya milik Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, Entertainment mereka dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan, dan lainnya.**

**Chap 6-Confession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lotte World, 09.30 KST **

Sebuah mobil Lamborgini putih tampak memasuki pelataran parkiran, ikut bergabung meramaikan suasana dengan sejumlah mobil-mobil lainnya yang telah terparkir apik.

Cklek-

Jaejoong baru saja menarik kenop pintu hendak keluar dari mobil saat Yunho menahan tangannya.

"Eh? _Wae?_" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Mantelmu?"

"Hah?" Seolah masih belum terkoneksi dengan pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong hanya melongo heran.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan mantel di saat musim dingin, _eoh_?" Tanya Yunho sementara tangannya yang bebas meraih sesuatu di belakang kap mobilnya.

Hm... Sepertinya otak Jaejoong masih lelet di pagi hari, sehingga ia masih memerlukan tambahan waktu berpikir. Tapi...

Mantel?

Loading...

Please wait...

65%

87%

100%

Complete!

Ahh! Benar! Jaejoong melupakan barang pokok yang seharusnya ia bawa saat ini. Mantel. Lantas kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh melupakan mantelnya padahal ia tahu dengan jelas udara di luar sedang dingin?

.

.

.

**Back to a few hours before**

"_Aigoo... Ottokhae_?" Jaejoong tampak bingung memilih-milih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya.

Ia meraih sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna merah marun bercorak kotak-kotak kecil dari dalam lemari cokelatnya, lalu mematut dirinya di depan cermin setinggi tubuhnya.

"Umm... terlalu simpel." Komentarnya sambil meraih pakaian lain dari dalam lemari.

"Yang ini? _Ani!_ Terlalu norak." Ocehnya saat mencoba sebuah kaos pink cerah bermotif abstrak.

"Ini? Ah jelek!" Kali ini ia mengambil sebuah T-shirt V neck berwarna abu-abu polos.

"Yang ini... Ck! Terlalu formal." Ia sedikit berdecak saat melihat _style_ kemeja hitam gelap yang terlihat begitu kaku.

"Ini... Kalau ini... Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Ia terus meraih beberapa pakaian untuk dicobanya, yang tentu saja ia komentari sendiri setelahnya.

Jaejoong terus bermonolog ria sambil mematut-matut dirinya tanpa membuat keputusan mengenai pakaian yang akan dikenakannya sejak tadi. Ia telah mengacak-ngacak seluruh isi lemarinya, hingga menyisakan kamar yang tadinya tertata rapi menjadi luluh lantah layaknya kapal pecah, tak ayal ini semua diakibatkan pakaian yang dilemparnya berserakan di sana-sini.

"Arghhh! Bagaimana ini?!" Teriaknya frustasi.

_Aigoo..._ Jaejoong-ah, kenapa begitu depresi? Apakah kau baru pertama kali berkencan? Eum... _Maybe yes... maybe no..._

Mari kita pikirkan kembali.

Kim Jaejoong, murid _namja_ tingkat akhir di SM High School, sekaligus murid populer yang terkenal akan paras tampan sekaligus cantiknya. Kerupawanannya bahkan mampu membuat semua orang tanpa terkecuali begitu terkesima akan dirinya.

Jadi... Mungkinkah ia belum pernah berkencan?

Tidak mungkin!

Ia pernah, bahkan sering berkencan. Namun semua kencannya hanyalah kencan buta yang dirancang sahabat karibnya, Junsu, yang sayangnya semua gagal total.

Lalu kenapa dengan kencan kali ini?

Kenapa ia jadi kalang kabut seperti ini?

Alasannya tak lain dikarenakan sang _namja_ yang akan mengencaninya itu. _Namja_ yang membuat perasaannya begitu berbunga-bunganya bagai digelitik seribu kupu-kupu dalam perutnya. _Namja_ tampan nan maskulin yang penuh akan pesona. _Namja_ yang mengalihkannya dari kesendiriannya. _Namja_ itu... Jung Yunho.

Jam dinding terus berdentang cepat, detik demi detik terus berlalu, waktu Jaejoong untuk mempersiapkan diri semakin tipis.

**08.53 KST**

O-ow... kurang dari 1 jam lagi Yunho akan datang menjemput Jaejoong.

Namun apa yang kita temukan dalam ruangan kecil nan berantakan ini?

Seorang _namja_ cantik yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengacanya, yang tentu saja masih dengan kimono putih sebatas lutut yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Artinya... Jaejoong masih belum bergegas dari acara memilih kostum kencan? _OH GOD!_

Waktu terus bergulir. Jaejoong tidak memiliki banyak waktu tersisa lagi. Mau tak mau ia harus segera bersiap untuk menemui sang pujaan hati. Akhirnya ia mengambil secara acak salah satu diantara sekian banyak pakaian yang berhamburan itu.

Selesai dengan berpakaian, Jaejoong melesat menuju ruang makannya untuk mengisi perut kosongnya.

Tak berapa lama ia melangsungkan acara sarapan paginya, hingga dering telepon terdengar menandakan seseorang menghubunginya.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"..."

"_Arraseo_, aku akan turun sekarang. _Gidarilke._"

"..."

PIPP

Jaejoong langsung meminum susu vanilanya dalam sekali teguk, lalu dengan terburu-buru memakai sepatu kets putihnya.

"_Let's go!_" Ucap Jaejoong semangat.

Rambut hitam gelapnya tertata rapi, membuatnya tampak begitu tampan sekaligus cantik. Kemeja _baby blue_ berlengan pendek dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam, lengkap dengan sepatu kets putih dan _handbag_ cokelat kelabu, semakin menambah kesan sempurna dalam penampilannya. Wah... Benar-benar gaya anak muda masa kini.

_One Word for him : Perfect!_

Nah! _Uri_ Jaejoong sudah siap untuk kencannya bukan?

Benarkah?

Apakah kalian merasa ada yang terlupakan?

Sepertinya ada, ya kan?

Namun Jaejoong tak menyadarinya. Ia terus melangkah dengan wajah berseri penuh antusiasme, tanpa menyadari mantel hitam berbulu lembut yang tersampir rapi di pinggir kursi makan yang didudukinya tadi.

Blamm!

Dan dengan itu, pintu apartemen Jaejoong tertutup rapat.

Begitulah kilas balik apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, hingga disinilah Jaejoong yang tengah bingung akan kebodohannya yang melupakan mantel di saat cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"_Jjaa~_ berbaliklah." Perintah Yunho, setelah berhasil meraih sepasang mantel kulit berwarna cokelat tua dengan ukuran yang berbeda tentunya dan merentangkan sebuah mantel dengan ukuran lebih kecil ke arah Jaejoong.

_Aigoo! Couple jacket? _

_What A Sweet Man!_

"_Eoh?_" Walau belum sepenuhnya sadar akan lamunannya, Jaejoong tetap membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho.

Sraatt

Srekk

Yunho meraih kedua lengan kurus Jaejoong perlahan dan memasukkannya ke dalam lengan panjang mantel cokelatnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, keduanya berada dalam jarak tak kurang dari 10 cm, dengan posisi Yunho di belakang Jaejoong yang membuatnya tampak seperti posisi ...

_Backhug?_

DEG...

DEG...

DEG...

Hanya debaran jantung yang mewarnai suasana canggung diantara keduanya.

'_Nan wae geurae? (Ada apa denganku?)_' Batin Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba rasa gugup menyergapnya. Pikirannya benar-benar _blank_ saat ini. Nafas hangat Yunho menerpa tengkuk mulusnya yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli karenanya.

"Ayo keluar." Ajak Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam mematung.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil melangkah keluar dari mobil saat dirasanya keadaan di dalam mobil sudah semakin 'panas' dan membuatnya serasa tercekik kehabisan nafas.

Saat Yunho masih sibuk memakai mantelnya sendiri, Jaejoong telah berdiri di depan mobil. Pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah keluarga kecil nan bahagia dimana sang _eomma_ yang menggenggam tangan seorang anak laki-laki imut dan bersenda gurau dengan sang _appa_ yang tengah menggendong seorang anak perempuan cantik, keluarga itu tertawa-tawa dengan girangnya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan sesak di dadanya, saat menyaksikan adegan keluarga harmonis itu yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan keluarganya yang dingin.

Yunho sudah berdiri di sisi Jaejoong dengan mantel yang telah terpasang rapi. Tapi ia langsung menyadari keanehan pada Jaejoong yang masih saja terpaku di depan mobil tanpa melangkah sedikitpun. Namun detik berikutnya ia segera mengetahui alasan dibalik sikap Jaejoong saat mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Yunho tersenyum prihatin, seolah ia dapat merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang Jaejoong pikul saat melihat raut sedihnya.

Ia memang tak tahu sama sekali mengenai masalah keluarga apa yang menimpa Jaejoong, namun ia tahu pasti bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar adanya dalam keluarganya. Tapi apapun itu, ia ingin Boojae-nya tidak terlarut lebih lama lagi dalam kesedihan. Ia ingin menghiburnya. Ia ingin mengangkat beban berat itu. Ia ingin berbagi cerita dengannya. Ia ingin memberikan kenangan indah yang dapat Jaejoong kenang bukan kenangan pahit seperti yang ditinggalkan keluarganya.

Pluk

Sebuah tangan besar nan hangat jatuh pada surai lembut seorang _namja_ cantik, mengelus-elus surai hitam legam itu hingga sang empu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh?_ Hyung?_" Jaejoong baru sadar akan kehadiran Yunho di sisinya.

Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"_Kajja_..." Ajak Jaejoong sambil melangkah mendahului Yunho.

_Grabb_

"Eh?" Langkahnya terhenti oleh Yunho yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannnya tiba-tiba.

Yunho melangkah maju dengan menggengam erat tangan mungil Jaejoong, menyisakan raut heran Jaejoong yang turut melangkah juga bersamanya akibat tangannya yang tertarik dalam genggaman Yunho.

xxxxxxxxxx

**13.00 KST**

"Hahh... Boo-" belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang di sisinya lebih dulu memotong kalimatnya.

"Wahh! Ayo kita naik _French Revolution_, Ya? Ya? Ya?" Paksa Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"_Ne..._" Alih-alih menolak permintaan Jaejoong, Yunho malah terus-terusan menerima ajakan Jaejoong dengan raut pasrah.

Sungguh ia tak tega bila harus mengecewakan Jaejoong apalagi hatinya yang mudah sekali luluh hanya dengan bertatap muka dengan sang pemilik manik doe, yang tak henti-hentinya memaksanya menaiki berbagai permainan ekstrim sejak mereka memasuki arena permainan Lotte World.

Pasangan serasi ini tengah berbaris dalam antrian panjang untuk menaiki sebuah permainan bernama _Gyro Drop,_ dimana pengunjung akan duduk di atas kursi gantung yang tersedia lalu kursi-kursi itu diangkat naik dengan ketinggian 200 meter di atas permukaan tanah dan dihempaskan dengan tiba-tiba. Yah, walau Yunho sebenarnya begitu ingin menolak permintaan remaja labil ini, namun apa boleh buat ia tak sampai hati membuat Jaejoong-nya sedih.

_See! Love is blind, right? You'll do everything for the one you love. That's why it's called as LOVE._

Dan hal yang sama terjadi lagi begitu mereka menyelesaikan permainan _Gyro Drop_. Jaejoong kembali memohon Yunho untuk ikut menaiki _roller coaster_ ekstrim yang dari tadi ia sebut-sebut itu, _French Revolution_.

"_Ppali!_ Yunnie-ah, nanti antriannya semakin panjang." Beginilah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menarik-narik lengan Yunho erat bahkan mencoba merayunya dengan sebutan manis-Yunnie-yang entah sejak kapan datang itu.

"_Aniya_, aku capek Jae-ah." Kali ini Yunho mencoba menolak dengan halus.

"Yuniee-ah... _Jebbal_, naik yang itu ya?" Bujuk rayu Jaejoong.

"Ehm..."

Yunho memasang tampang berpikirnya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya pelan dengan gaya bak detektif profesional, sebelum sebuah ide licik terlintas di benaknya.

"Oke, ta-" ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh teriakan girang Jaejoong.

"_Yeahhh!_ Ayoo!" Jaejoong berusaha menarik lengan Yunho untuk mengikutinya.

"Ehh, _Chakkhaman!_ Aku belum selesai bicara, boo. Aku setuju kita naik yang itu." tunjuk Yunho pada _roller coaster_ panjang yang menjulang tinggi, sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi..." Yunho menggantung ucapannya, yang menimbulkan rasa penasaran Jaejoong.

"Tapi?" Tanya Jaejoong tak sabaran.

"Ada syaratnya." Kini bibir hati itu membentuk sebuah seringai kecil yang tak disadari Jaejoong yang tengah mengernyit bingung.

Dan disinilah mereka...

**Tomb of Horror**

"Arghhhh!" Teriakan Jaejoong menggema seantero ruangan.

"Yackk! Pergi!"

"Menyingkirlah!"

"Akhhh! Yunho _hyung_!"

"_Hyunggg_! Tolong aku!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Begitulah histeria Jaejoong begitu memasuki rumah hantu yang langsung disambut berbagai kostum-kostum menyeramkan.

"Yunnie _hyung_, _Jebbalyo_..." Mohon Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sungguh Jaejoong amat membenci makhluk-makhluk mistis tak kasat mata semacam hantu ataupun roh halus, jadi tak heran sejak memasuki rumah hantu itu tak henti-hentinya ia berteriak ketakutan.

Yunho tersenyum puas akan kejahilannya, ia tak menyangka Jaejoong benar-benar serius akan pengakuan dirinya yang takut hantu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan kini ia benar-benar membuktikannya, seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mengaku sebagai namja tulen yang tak takut apapun, bahkan dengan beraninya mencoba berbagai permainan ekstrim sedari tadi, kini malah takluk begitu saja saat bertemu dengan sosok berkostum aneh yang mengingatkannya akan makhluk gaib yang disebut hantu. _What a cute boy? Cutie kitty~_

"_Hyung..._ A-ayo keluar..." Pinta Jaejoong dengan berlinang air mata.

"Eh...?" Yunho langsung panik begitu melihat wajah sendu Jaejoong yang nyaris menitikkan air mata itu.

Oke, mungkin cukup sampai di sini saja kejahilannya, ia tak tega membuat makhluk cantik di hadapannya ini menangis histeris nantinya.

Yunho segera meraih pundak Jaejoong, menuntutnya menyusuri labirin rumah hantu yang berliku-liku.

.

.

.

"_Mian_ Jae-ah, _gwenchana_?" Tanya Yunho tanpa dapat menyembunyikan nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"_Nan gwenchana_. Tapi ini semua salahmu hyung! Kenapa mengajakku ke sana? Kau kan tahu aku takut hantu! Apa kau sengaja?" Ledak Jaejoong sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

"Hehe... _Jeongmal mianhae_ boo. Aku tak tahu kau serius akan itu." Balas Yunho disertai cengiran tak berdosanya.

"Aisshh!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Keduanya kini sama-sama terdiam dalam suasana hening dengan posisi duduk saling berdampingan.

Jaejoong sibuk meneguk cola yang dibelikan Yunho dalam diam, dan Yunho menatap lekat ke arah Jaejoong tanpa berkata-kata.

Merasa risih, Jaejoong angkat bicara, "Yack! Kenapa kau terus menatapku seolah kau akan menelanku, hah?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Jaejoong masih saja bertahan dengan posisi poutingnya yang membuat Yunho tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, hingga...

Cupp~

Sebuah kecupan singkat didaratkan bibir hati Yunho tepat pada bibir plum Jaejoong yang jelas membuat sang empu terbelalak kaget, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya memasang muka-sok-polosnya sembari beranjak dari tempatnya berpura-pura meregangkan otot-otot kakunya.

Yunho senyum-senyum sendiri saat berhasil mencuri ciuman dari Jaejoong.

_Good Job!_

Mengambil Kesempatan dalam Kesempitan, Apakah itu salah? Tidak, salahkan Jaejoong yang terlalu menggodanya dengan pose _pouting_ imutnya itu. Yah memang sulit mengontrol diri jika terus disuguhkan pemandangan menggoda seperti itu 'kan?

_So_, _Bravo for you,_ Jung!

"Ahem..." Yunho berdehem untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong yang masih _shock_ akan serangan tiba-tibanya.

"Ayo pergi, ini sudah sore. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat lagi." Akhir Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong yang masih tampak termangu bodoh, kehilangan kata-katanya untuk sesaat, alias _speechless_.

xxxxxxxxxx

"_Mwo? Uri neun eodiga? (Kita dimana?)_" Tanya Jaejoong heran saat Yunho menghentikan mobil _sport_ mewahnya di suatu tempat yang sepi akan kehadiran manusia itu.

"Keluarlah sebentar." Yunho tersenyum sesaat sebelum mendahului Jaejoong menuju depan kap mobilnya.

Jaejoong masih terdiam seribu bahasa, beranjak ragu meninggalkan mobil menuju tempat Yunho berada saat ini.

"Sini, duduklah." Panggil Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sisinya.

Jaejoong hanya menurut saja sambil mengambil tempat di samping Yunho, ikut bersender di atas kap mobil Lamborghini mewah itu.

Dimana mereka?

Sebuah tempat yang menyuguhkan panorama indah sore hari dengan hamparan laut biru keperakan, airnya mengalir tenang diterpa kemilau redup sang surya, burung camar yang bertebaran di sepanjang langit jingga yang membentang semakin memperindah suasana senja hari.

Waktu terus bergulir, sang surya mulai beringsut menuju peraduannya hendak tergantikan oleh sang bintang malam. Namun kedua insan itu tampak masih betah menikmati keindahan pantai dalam diam yang mendamaikan hati.

"Jae-ah..." Yunho membuka suara setelah terdiam demikian lama.

"Eum?" Sahut Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari panorama indah di hadapannya.

Hahhh...

Yunho menghela nafas berat sebelum nada suara berubah serius. "Boo, kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu ke sini?" Tanyanya yang mengundang tatapan heran Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu... yang menggangguku sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mungkin ini terdengar tak masuk akal, tapi aku benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikannya lagi, maka aku ingin menyatakannya hari ini juga padamu." Yunho menoleh, menatap intens mata doe yang memancarkan sinar kebingungan di dalam sana.

"Aku serius mengatakan ini. Dengarkan dengan baik-baik boo..." Yunho berucap penuh keseriusan.

"Aku... menyukaimu. _Ani_... Maksudku... _Neo saranghae_ boo." Ucap Yunho tulus.

Mata doe indah itu terbelalak sempurna mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Aliran darahnya terpompa cepat, membuat tubuhnya panas seketika. Debaran jantungnya sudah menggila hanya karena 3 kata keramat yang Yunho ucapkan, '_Neo-saranghae_-boo.'

_Aigoo... Saranghae? Jinjja? What to do?!_

Ia berusaha mati-matian mengontrol detak jantungnya yang mungkin nyaris melompat keluar sangkin kencangnya.

"Kau tahu..." Yunho mengambil jeda sebelum kembali berkata, "Perasaan aneh ini terus mendatangiku tiap kali aku bersamamu, bahkan hanya dengan menatapmu aku sudah merasa begitu bahagia tak terhingga."

Jaejoong tetap diam tak menyela, mendengar dengan jeli setiap kata yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita?" Sebuah pertanyaan retoris keluar dari bibir hati itu.

Yunho tersenyum sesaat, menatap hamparan laut di hadapannya.

"Hari itu, tepat tiga minggu yang lalu, pertemuan tak disengaja itu terjadi begitu saja. Pertemuan yang memulai segalanya diantara kita. Aku menemukanmu berdiri di seberang jalan di bawah guyuran salju. Saat itu... aku merasa duniaku seolah terhenti saat menatapmu. Kau seperti malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku seorang. Buktinya setelah kehadiranmu duniaku berubah, aku... menyukaimu. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, perasaanku juga terus tumbuh. Aku tahu dengan jelas... Ini bukan sekedar perasaan suka seperti saat pertama kita bertemu, tapi lebih dari itu." Yunho bernarasi sendiri sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil mengenang pertemuan mereka.

Jaejoong membuka bibir cerinya seolah hendak berkata, namun tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Mata doe-nya menatap tak percaya sosok _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu itu. Rasanya semuanya sulit diterima olehnya, otaknya pun enggan memproses, tubuhnya hanya terdiam kaku, mendengar untaian demi untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir hati itu.

Jaejoong merasakan dengan jelas, jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Perasaan aneh yang sama selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini datang menghantuinya lagi. Dadanya terus berdesir membawa perasaan bahagia tanpa alasan. Nafasnya bahkan serasa tercekat mendengar kata-kata tulus yang Yunho lontarkan. Ia dapat merasakan... Ketulusan yang teramat mendalam dalam setiap kalimat yang terucap.

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini ada. Namun yang pasti, aku dapat merasakan jantungku yang terus berdetak kencang saat bersamamu, menatapmu, mendengarmu, mengingatmu. Bahkan saat tak bersamamu pun aku selalu saja tersenyum konyol teringat akanmu. Perasaan berdebar yang menyenangkan. Apa kau juga merasakannya... Jae?" Yunho tersenyum tulus.

Jaejoong terlalu kaget untuk sekedar menjawab, bahkan lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. Ia terus menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho.

"Tatap aku Jae." Pinta Yunho, namun Jaejoong masih menunduk tanpa bersuara.

Grepp

Yunho menangkup kedua pipi putih Jaejoong dan mengarahkan agar bertatap muka dengannya.

DEG...

DEG...

DEG...

Debaran ini...

Sensasi ini...

Perasaan semacam apa ini?!

Perasaan yang membuat orang-orang gila karenanya. Perasaan yang membuat semua orang bersikap tak wajar karenanya. Perasaan yang membuat orang-torang tak dapat berpikir jernih karenanya. Perasaan yang sama yang melanda kedua makhluk bergender _namja_ itu. Perasaan yang dirasakan keduanya...

_Fall In Love_

Obsidian kecokelatan milik Yunho menatap langsung manik hitam kelam menghanyutkan milik Jaejoong.

Melalui tatapan mata itu, mereka seolah saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Keduanya seolah hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Tatapan mata yang menyeret mereka jatuh ke dalam jurang cinta.

Waktu serasa terhenti untuk sesaat. Keadaan sekitar mereka terasa begitu sunyi seolah hanya ada mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar deburan ombak yang terus bergulung-gulung memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Jadi... Apa kau menerimaku?" Tanya Yunho dengan senyum tulusnya.

Mata doe bulat penuh itu menatap mata musang yang juga menatapnya dengan sejuta ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan itu.

"_Would you be mine_, Kim-Jae-joong?" Ulang Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

Jaejoong menatap dalam mata Yunho, mencari keseriusan di dalam sana.

Kalau ia boleh jujur, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun apakah benar yang keduanya rasakan adalah cinta? Cinta? Kata yang tabu baginya, tapi orang-orang berkata cinta itu indah dan mampu membuat jantung siapapun berdebar karenanya. Apakah debaran jantungnya pantas disebut cinta? Benarkah? Apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang?

Jaejoong terus beradu argumen dengan batinnya. Ia ragu, haruskah ia menerimanya? atau tidak?

"Aku..." Bibir ceri itu mulai membuka suara.

**What will be his answer?**

**Will he accept him?**

**Or not?**

**The answer will be revealed soon,**

**Wait for the next chap!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

(To Be Continued)

Hello... Bagaimana dengan chap kali ini? Mohon beri komentar dan sarannya, saya sering bingung sendiri saat nulis kelanjutannya hihi.. Apakah saya lama banget updatenya? Saya usahakan chap depan ga gini lama deh, kalo bisa yaa.. Kekee~

**YunHolic : iya dong hihi...**

**yoon HyunWoon : tenang, ga bakal sad ending kok.**

**Youleebitha : iya nih, malu-maluin semua, ehh maksudnya malu-malu kucing. Maaf, saya memang sulit buat chap romantis, tapi akan saya usahakan lebih romantis deh.**

**JungJaema : ngak pa pa kok, terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview. Hm... Ntah nih Yunppa, yahh kita liat deh nanti, hahaa..**

**clouds06 : ciee ciee *ikut siul-siul* kependekan ya? Ini udah saya panjangin kok. Um.. Gimana ya? Kekee~**

**hanasukie : oh iya, saya juga lupa sih, makasih da ingetin. Waduh Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi! XD**

**jaena : nahh! Betul! Betul! Setuju~**

**Dennis Park : ga tau tuh, coba tanyain ke Yunppa, hehe... Ahra? Yunppa tunangan ma Yoona bukan Ahra.**

**MRSPARK6002 : maksudnya Yunppa mau nembak jaemma kekee~**

**Lonelydarksoul77 : status yunppa? Memangnya kenapa? Kan cuma tunangan kan, lagian masi bisa poligami kok Hahaa..**

**lee sunri hyun : sudah dilanjut :)**

**ginalee09 : iya nih.. Uda dilanjut kok.**

**Zhie Hikaru : hahaaa.. Biasa anak muda *plak* Makasih buat koreksinya :)**

**browniescookies : adegan romantis? Mau yg kek mana romantisnya? Hihii..**

**BlackXX : Yunjae! Yunjae! *bawa spanduk ala demo* Betul tuh. Ehh jangan ngiler dong hihii.. Hm.. Mungkin aja yunppa lagi pikun(?) Apa sih yang ga mungkin buat yunppa? Hahaa..**

**Thanks to all my readers! Included reviews, favs, follows and to all the silent readers too! *hug***

**So, mind to review? RnR? Review juseyo~**

**One review from each of you will give a lot of meaning for me.**

**See you next chap!**

**Gomawo for reading my fic *bow***


End file.
